


Gardens

by baekoneggyeolk_ed



Series: Channel Chanbaek 2: Debauchery [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Fellatio, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, historical!AU, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekoneggyeolk_ed/pseuds/baekoneggyeolk_ed
Summary: Chanyeol bled for his rose. Chanyeol did. It was true love.





	Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent said celebrities in real life. The author does not own any of the celebrities in this fiction but the original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a very explicit work of fiction. Please take the tags seriously and read at your own risk.

 

 

The throne room was beautiful. Everything was glamorous and screamed of luxury. Even more so was the throne of the king, made from gold and silver and was adorned with only the finest diamonds, proving that whoever might sit on the throne is the most powerful man in the entire kingdom.

 

His name is Byun Baekho. The thirteenth ruler of the Byun Dynasty. King of Candour—one of the seven kingdoms in the country of Patriam.

 

He is a man whose loyalty lies within the kingdom. A man whose main concern is the welfare of his people. A great and wise ruler that his people and royal subjects were happy to have. But, not all were convinced with the powerful king. Some— _you could say_ —wanted him gone. Those were the ones lurking in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike when the kingdom is at its weakest. They were the ones waiting for the chance to rip him off of his crown and take it for themselves.

 

A few of them may have infiltrated the palace—the others, may still be hiding in forests, training every person capable to rebel against the Dynasty.

 

_ Some and few _ may only be an understatement.

 

_ Some _ meant the people who wanted to overthrow him since the very start of his reign.

 

_ Some _ meant a huge threat to the Byun Dynasty.

 

_ Some _ meant danger to his only son's life—the Crown Prince, _Byun Baekhyun._

 

Not only the king's but also the kingdom's most treasured jewel.

 

Beautiful, intelligent, merciful, elegant but most importantly—

 

** "I have never been so insulted in my whole life!" **

 

_ —stubborn. _

 

The Prince of Provecnia slammed the doors of the throne room open, disturbing the serenity and making the room vibrate from the impact.

 

** "I refuse to continue wooing your son! With all due respect Your Majesty, there will be no alliance happening."  ** Prince Lee Gijeok fumed but still, he bowed to the king to be respectful even though his son's behavior was nowhere near it.

 

The Prince straightened his posture revealing a man in his late 30s with a moustache, a beard and a round belly. His thick brows were furrowed and eyes were slightly ignited with irritation. King Baekho stood from his throne. His tunic was majestic as the gold embroidery glistened from the light of the chandeliers. The crown on his dark head stood proud. The king opened his mouth to say a word but before he could even utter something sensible to convince the noble, Prince Gijeok turned around without hearing another word from the king. He was too swamped with anger and humiliation to converse with the ruler.

 

The king sighed in disappointed. _There goes another one._

 

He called in one of the servants and asked for his son's whereabouts.

 

The servant's head remained bowed. **"At the Queen's rose gardens, Your Majesty."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The late Queen's rose gardens enamored Baekhyun ever since he learned how to walk. The gardens were a labyrinth perfectly adorned with reds on greens crawling on the walls everywhere you may set your eyes on that one may be lost both in its beauty and its complexity. There was a small pavilion at the center of the beautiful landscape where Baekhyun would often be found as he liked to drink tea on his leisure time. He had always loved his mother's roses. They seemed to have the perfect shade of red and smelled the best in the morning when they are beaded with the morning dew. It has always been his sanctuary especially after the death of his dear mother, Queen Sohyun.

 

But alas, his only refuge from the busy castle was disturbed by his angered father. That old man must have tattled on him.

 

** "Baekhyun, I demand an explanation." ** The King squared his shoulders making him look intimidating as he glanced upon his son who wasn't even the least bit intimidated.

 

Baekhyun knew his father could never be truly angry at him for he resembles his mother and Baekhyun finds it very endearing as his father's love for his mother never faded even as times flew by.

 

The young prince smiled sweetly at his father, hoping to charm his way out of a scolding. **"Do not smile at me, child. What were you thinking? Insulting someone—a noble at that! This will badly severe our relationship with their kingdom!"**

 

Baekhyun's eyes pleaded like how a puppy would as he spoke, **"But father, I merely asked him a question."** He innocently blinked at his father as he continued, **"I asked if he also thought that he was too old for me."**

 

The king massaged his temples with one hand as he heaved a sigh to compose himself. No wonder the old prince was raging.

 

** "Baekhyun, you do not utter things like that to someone you will marry."  ** Baekho said in a low voice.

 

** "But father, I never intend on marrying. Not this way!" ** Baekhyun countered.

 

** "Baekhyun, son. We've talked about this." ** The king reminded in his fatherly tone as his hand fell limp on his side.

 

But Baekhyun wasn't having any of that. He stood up, exasperated.

 

** "Father, he's old. Truth to be told, I am old enough to be his son.”  ** Baekhyun said as he felt his father’s growing desperation in marrying him off to resort to this. **“That prince has a wife—which he had thrown to the side when he met me—and he has enough power to have as many concubines by his side but why would he choose me? It's because he wanted _more_ power, _more_ gold, my face and the highest position in our kingdom because he couldn’t have those since he was the second son. I will be nothing more than a trophy to show off to people and I refuse to be one."** Baekhyun's voice was raising. The thought of marrying someone like Gijeok made his blood run cold. **"I do not want to marry someone who is superficial."**

 

King Baekho gazed upon the storm brewing at the surface of Baekhyun's gray eyes. He was just like his mother, stubborn. The king relished fondly at the memory of his queen. But, serious things were at stake here and Prince Gijeok was their last resort. After Baekhyun refused every suitor, every noble that would come and court him, the soldiers wouldn't last for long in battle. The safety of his people and his son relies on the person who will be wedded to Baekhyun. They will be needing more troops to defend the dynasty against the uprising. To do so, an alliance should be made through marriage. There was really no other choice than to marry Baekhyun to another prince or a king to secure his place on the throne even if it was against his will. The current king fears that he may have not a lot of time left.

 

** "Baekhyun, as a prince, you must do your duties. You cannot just refuse every suitor—" **

 

** "I never wanted to be a prince since the beginning."  ** The young prince said with his eyes casted down on his tea, gazing at his own reflection. **"I wanted to have an ordinary family. A father who does not prioritize his people over his own family because maybe then, Mother would not die of sorrow because of a man who was more of a king than a husband."** Longing lingered in Baekhyun's voice. His tone was getting somber as went on. He wanted a simple life. He did not need riches nor this kind of luxury. All he wanted was a family. A complete family.

 

** "Because of this title, I never had a choice. My whole life was planned even before I was born." **

 

Baekhyun lifted his gaze. His gray eyes, watery.

 

** "So if I do marry, let me marry for love, Father. Just give me that at least." **

 

The king couldn't say a word. He was utterly speechless and somehow, guilty. He did not mean to make him feel he was the second option—of course, he was his priority. Baekhyun is his son. But, he is the king and he has the weight of the whole kingdom depending on him. He could not just neglect them.

 

The king wanted to tell Baekhyun the threats—the dangers of not acting as soon as possible but his son bears more weight than he had expected. He's too young to have problems that are for him to solve. The king is his father after all.

 

** "I only want what's best for you and the people."  ** the king said in an almost inaudible voice but somehow the young prince managed to hear it. King Baekho straightened his posture and cleared his throat. **"Your next suitor will come anytime soon. I will see to it that this will be the last time you disgrace me."**

 

One day, his son would realize everything he did is for him.

 

King Baekho quietly retreated back to the Great Hall, leaving Baekhyun with tears streaming on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sweat beaded the man's dirt covered face. Although, as unkempt as his appearance might be, his handsome features still does him great justice as he sheathed his sword back into its place after a long, grueling day of training.

 

** "You've trained well today." ** The duke's son—his cousin, Jongin—spoke, sporting an equally tired expression.

 

The man smiled, chest heaving up and down. He ruffled his fiery locks as he looked at the tan male. **"I've got you there good, huh?"**

 

Almost instantly, Jongin scowls at Chanyeol and made a move to punch him in the stomach only to wince in pain as soon as his hand made contact with the prince's armor. Chanyeol playfully chuckles. **"Alright, alright. You did well..."**

 

Chanyeol's grin widens, **"...keeping up with me."**

 

Before the other male could get his hands on the prince's neck, Chanyeol beat him to it, quickly evading his attacks. **"Come here, you bloody—“**

 

** "That is no way to talk to a prince, Sir Jongin." **

 

Their playful banter was interrupted by their teacher, Kim Minseok. Their laughter died down quickly as they stared at the teacher who was crossing his arms in distaste because of the behavior of the two. The two males bowed sheepishly as Minseok raised an eyebrow.

 

** "Prince Chanyeol, I am here to tell you that you are being summoned by the king." ** His tone was strict yet poised like a true scholar. The man turned his head. **"As for you, Sir Jongin—son of the Duke and Duchess of Ignertia—you will follow me and listen to another lesson about proper manners and etiquette."**

 

Jongin visibly gulped and glared at Chanyeol. The prince could only mouth back an apology as the great scholar Kim Minseok turned around and went on his way. Jongin took this as an opportunity to engage Chanyeol in a head lock.

 

** "Let go of the Prince, Sir Jongin." **

 

And the boy followed with his shoulders slumped as he walked behind the scholar before sending a last deadly glare towards Chanyeol. The prince playfully waves back with a sweet smile. Seeing to it that they're gone, the smile on his face was gone and replaced with a more serious expression. Chanyeol’s shoulders slouched as he went on his way to the throne room. He was afraid that he wouldn't like their impending discussion.

 

Soon enough, the prince reached his destination. A servant announced of his arrival and opened the grand doors of the throne room. Chanyeol walked with a sense of elegance and royalty, a 180 degree turn from his demeanor earlier, and bowed to the King—his father.

 

** "Ah, Chanyeol! I have been waiting for your presence. ** " the King said, his voice raspy with age. He waved a hand dismissively towards a man who bowed at him.

 

** "Whatever for, Your Majesty?"  ** Chanyeol straightened his posture as the King is very strict with regards to refinement and etiquette, especially a person born in the royal family. The strange man who had a noticeably deep scar on his left eyebrow running along his temple turned around and quietly exited the room. Chanyeol shifted his gaze to the King.

 

** "I am here to discuss about the alliance offered by a certain kingdom." ** Chanyeol urged the King to carry on. **"They are suggesting to donate 500 hectares of rice and wheat together with poultry every spring and 2000 slaves in exchange for our men—our soldiers to fight side by side with them."** The King studies Chanyeol's expression carefully.

 

** "It seems that their kingdom has fallen under a very grave predicament. I don’t know much but I heard something about a coup d’état. What do you think about it, Crown Prince?"  ** The King asked.

 

** "It is a good bargain. Our people would never experience shortage of staple food and our soldiers are very efficient in fighting."  ** Chanyeol said after thorough thinking about the matter at hand, dismissing the part about the slaves. He did not approve of it but his father seemed to like the idea.

 

** "So you are agreeing? ** " The King asked gauging his son's reaction. The ring of the King on his forefinger shined as he touched his beard.

 

Chanyeol nodded and the King smiled. The prince did not like it one bit. It gave him a very bad feeling

 

** "And how do you think we should do it?" ** The King said, his smile getting wider as Chanyeol finally understood what he was insinuating at the very start of their discussion. **“The alliance?”**

 

** "Father, I-I cannot—" **

 

** "I heard the King of Candour has a son. A very beautiful one at that." **

 

Chanyeol was still considered too young to get married but the end of fall is approaching faster than he could blink and by that time, he was sure that he will be eligible enough to marry as he will be turning eighteen.

 

Chanyeol did not like the idea of marriage. He wasn't even sure how the high priests around him treated the concept as sacred. They said marriage is bound by love. Marriage is planting a seed and taking care of it so that it may grow beautifully as time passes and be as sturdy as a real tree. That tree will bear a fruit—a child. That child will be showered with love and guided with care until it is ripe enough to stand on its own. But, Chanyeol did not once experience any of that. The tree was already wilting and the fruit fell from the branches, green and hard.

 

Chanyeol did not want marriage because he, himself, did not know what love was.

 

** "You shall marry him."  ** The King said.

 

Chanyeol nodded. He felt empty and hollow as he did so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Few days passed and not a single shadow of a prince from another kingdom showed up. Baekhyun was beginning to think that maybe his father heard him and understood him after all.

 

It was a misty morning and the young prince thought that his mother’s roses looked very beautiful at this time of the day. 

 

_ Roses are tricky,  _ his mother would once say. They will grow to be very beautiful and enchanting once they’re properly taken care of but, you see, when they bloom—when they seem to be at their prettiest, people would want them for themselves, lust for their beauty. To protect themselves, they grew also thorns. So that, if a person sets his eyes on a rose—even if it had thorns that would surely prick that person’s skin—and still picks it up without hesitation, without _the fear of being hurt,_ then, they are the ones who are truly deserving of one for they still held it in their warm hands and cherished it even if they had blood dripping out of their fingers.

 

His mother said that it was _true love._ But Baekhyun had yet to experience it.

 

The prince breathed in the serenity of the gardens. A small smile curved his lush lips as his usual morning stroll comes to an end when he sees the pavilion. The table was already prepared for him. Tea was still warm and the smell of cakes, butter and honey wafted through the air mixing with the delicate scent of roses.

 

Baekhyun loves it. The peaceful atmosphere puts him at ease. He sat down and took a sip of his tea. The silence was very much appreciated by him so when he heard something, although faint, he knew he was being watched.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** “Chanyeol, let’s go back. This was a bad idea.”  ** Jongin said, panicking as he saw his cousin.

 

** “Well, it was _your_ idea so…”  ** Chanyeol craned his head in different direction as if he was searching for something or in this case, someone.

 

** “I know! Now, let’s get out of here.”  ** The tan male said, getting ready to go back to their horses but stopped when he saw that no one was there with him. **“I shouldn’t have suggested it. Damn, Minseok is going to skin me alive.”**

 

Jongin chased after the taller male. He really should not have suggested it. Hell, he should not have spoken at all. Sometimes, he thinks that his mouth will get him in grave danger one day. That day might be today.

 

Well, he couldn’t do anything when he saw his cousin in that state. He looked so vulnerable and alone. He had to do something and so he _tried_ —emphasize on the “tried”—to cheer him.

 

Out of his good intentions, he _might_ have said something stupid.

 

**_ “If I were you, I wouldn’t dwell on this for long.” _ ** _ Jongin places an arm over Chanyeol’s hunched back as the prince continued to sulk. **“You know what, that prince might not even marry you once he sees how nasty you are or maybe, once he sees you and decides that he’s too beautiful for you.”** _

 

Chanyeol, then, looked at him as if he was a genius—which Jongin knew for a fact that he’s not because he was joking for crying out loud—and made this impulsive plan to travel to another kingdom just to convince his groom-to-be that he wasn’t husband material.

 

They disguised themselves as lowly stable boys with the help of their own horses as believable evidence to get in the palace of Candour. And Jongin doesn’t even know if the people and guards here didn’t really know that they were royalty or not because it was obvious as day with their—ahem, _his_ dashing good looks.

 

** “Chanyeol, how will you even find him here,”  ** Jongin took a lungful of air as he tried to keep up with his cousin’s abnormally long legs. **“in this enormous palace?!”** He said as if he was stating the obvious when they’ve successfully entered without anyone noticing.

 

But somehow, the guards suddenly decided that they weren’t welcome and began to chase them—finally noticing that they’re new faces.

 

Jongin ran for his life as fast as he could, separating himself from Chanyeol who ran the other direction, while accidentally letting out an unmanly shriek.

 

The great Kim Minseok would be disappointed if he heard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was panting by the time he lost the guards. Though it was nearing fall and the weather was chilly, the prince was sweating. He remembers sprinting into different places before spotting the gardens blooming with red roses. As soon as he confirms that he, indeed, lost them, he was faced with yet another problem. _He’s lost._

 

Not to mention also stuck in the labyrinth-like garden full of roses as he tried to wander about, trying to remember where he went only to find himself more lost than he was before.

 

The tall prince was tired and worrying about his cousin that he didn’t register a lone rock on his way and tripped. _Damn,_ he’s hungry too.

 

He can’t believe he was saying this but Jongin was right but then again, he gave him the idea. After a few wild guesses which side he would go— _left or right_ —he found himself following the scent of honey and pastries.

 

_ Left. _

 

_ Left. _

 

_ Right. _

 

_ Straight ahead. _

 

Chanyeol found more than what he was expecting. There was a pavilion decorated in gold and surrounded by roses once more. The tall prince figured that this must have been the middle of the maze-like gardens. He found the source of the appetizing scent. But it wasn’t the food nor the grand and majestic design of the pavilion that caught him. It was a boy.

 

A prince to be exact.

 

A fragile looking, petite boy clad in a tunic with embroidered designs, elaborate and intricate enough to know that he is a prince sans the crown. He had his beautiful fingers clutching a tea cup as he took a sip. He wore a beautiful smile and Chanyeol could just hear his heart beat a little faster than before. The beautiful prince was alone as he ate his breakfast.

 

He must’ve sensed that someone was watching him as Chanyeol saw him still for a moment his eyes alert and his brows furrowed. The petite male stood up from his seat and examined his surroundings. His eyes stopped to where Chanyeol is currently hiding.

 

** “Who’s there?”  ** Chanyeol heard his voice ringing again in his ears as he uttered those words.

 

** “Show yourself.” **

 

The tall prince in disguise debated with himself for awhile but he didn’t know what happened as his legs moved to their own accord.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prince Baekhyun’s eyes widen for a bit. He thought it was a thief or a bandit. But he saw a pleasantly good looking young man donning blazing red locks and dressed in a way that was considered for common people. _Ah, he must be new._

 

** “Who are you?”  ** Baekhyun asked but the man seemed to be in a trance.

 

The shorter male cleared his throat, successfully gaining his attention. **“I-I’m Chanyeol, Your Highness.”**

 

Baekhyun was about to ask another question when a grumble of a stomach interrupted him. The male named Chanyeol embarrassingly clutched his stomach. He blushed furthermore when he saw Baekhyun stifle a giggle. His heart and stomach ganging up on him as he faced the gorgeous boy in front of him.

 

** “Do you want to sit down beside me?”  ** Baekhyun offered. When Chanyeol was about to protest, the prince continued, **“I couldn’t possibly finish this all up. Would you join me?”**

 

Baekhyun shoots him a smile and Chanyeol swear it was the brightest he had ever seen that he couldn’t possibly turn down the offer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Tongue-tied _ was Chanyeol. He couldn’t understand how he could not properly speak around the beautiful prince. He would stutter and stammer embarrassingly. He couldn’t even make eye contact. His line of sight kept flying everywhere but the prince. But the prince didn’t seem to mind though, he was smiling at him the whole time. 

 

The prince was just simply… _captivating._

 

** “I think you’re fairly new here if you were lost in the gardens.”  ** Baekhyun said, scooting closer to Chanyeol to get a view of his face.

 

Chanyeol whisked his head to the prince’s direction and regretted it immediately as he registered how close their faces were. He seriously felt his heart skipped a beat. _Why is he being like this?_

 

** “Y-Yes, Your Highness.”  **

 

Suddenly, his slender fingers were in front of his face. Chanyeol almost broke in a cold sweat when the pounding on his chest was getting louder. _Too close._ Fingers brushed his hair in the softest manner. He felt himself blushing madly as the prince, his suppose-to-be groom, stroked his red locks once more before pulling a lone leaf at the top of his head.

 

** “Call me, Baekhyun.”  ** The prince said, the corners of his lips curving into a sweet smile. 

 

Baekhyun was strangely fond of the shy boy that he was willing to drop all formalities and befriend him. His dimpled smile did not go amiss as he thanked him. He wanted to see more of it—for some unknown reason—and maybe, dip his forefinger onto the cute dimple.

 

Baekhyun leans back. _Finally, he can breathe._

 

** “What brings you here?”  ** Baekhyun asked, taking a portion of his cake into his mouth.

 

_ He spoke too soon.  _ He was in deep trouble. **“I—We came to see the gardens.”**

 

Baekhyun’s brow rose in question.

 

** “My family just moved in to this kingdom a-and we heard about the gardens.”  ** Chanyeol explained. Another smile bloomed on Baekhyun’s face. He couldn’t risk telling the truth. _What if he calls for those guards and have him thrown out?_

 

** “I guess my Mother’s gardens are still well-known up to this day.”  ** Baekhyun gazed at the beautiful roses surrounding them. **“This is where I would hide from my suitors.”**

 

** “Suitors?”  ** Chanyeol said, curious and slightly wanting to see more of the prince talking. The taller of the two eyed the mole atop the prince’s lips

 

** “Yes, I never liked them.”  ** Baekhyun frowned upon the memories of his snobby suitors.

 

** “If you don’t mind me asking, may I know why?”  ** Surely Baekhyun would have other suitors other than him but Chanyeol could not ease the curiosity gnawing on his skin and maybe, something a little more than just curiosity.

 

** “They liked me because of my title—because of my Father’s promises to them. Hence, I rejected them all.”  ** The delicate prince’s expression grew more somber. **“I said I wanted to marry for love. I wanted someone to marry me not because of what I am but for who I am.”**

 

Silence ensued for a moment but was quickly replaced with the prince’s cheery voice. Baekhyun lightening up the atmosphere with another question.

 

** “But enough about me, you said _we_?”  **

 

** “Ah, yes. My brother and I knew that it was impossible to get in the palace so we snuck in,”  ** Chanyeol paled. He wasn’t used to lying to the point of making up a story but something tells him inside that if he had said the truth, the prince would never talk to him again. And besides, you cannot blame Chanyeol. Trespassing and causing a ruckus would definitely alert his father and Jongin would also be in trouble because of him. He shouldn’t have acted carelessly. Chanyeol just realized the severity of his actions. **“We were caught by the guards and got separated on our way here.”**

 

It was ironic really. Chanyeol came to never see the prince again but he lied to still be able to speak to him. _What was he doing?_

 

_ Also, he needed to find— _

 

** “Jongin!”  ** Chanyeol berates himself for only remembering him now. His cousin must be interrogated by now or maybe, still running for his life. **“I need to find him.”**

 

But before Chanyeol could even move, Baekhyun beat him to it. **“Surely, you will need my assistance?”**

 

Chanyeol looks back, grateful. **“I am honored, Your Highness.”**

 

** “Hush, the gardens got you both in trouble,”  ** Baekhyun stands up, happy with the fact that he had made a new friend. _The first one._ **“and oh, like I’ve said it’s Baekhyun to you.”**

 

He sees that dimpled smile again and Baekhyun just mentally fanned himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily for them, Jongin wasn’t even difficult to find. Both the princes heard a blood curdling scream. Chanyeol felt sorry yet somehow found his cousin’s situation amusing. The tan male was still being chased. Most of the guards were almost close to giving up in going after him.

 

His cousin was fast—extremely fast that he couldn’t outdo him in a race. But in terms of combat, he loses to Chanyeol. 

 

Jongin sighed a breath of relief, despite panting heavily, as soon as he saw Chanyeol’s face. He had never been more happy to see his face. He hid himself behind the taller prince and used him as his shield against the guards. It was only after he had caught his breath that he recognized the prince of Candour right beside Chanyeol.

 

** “Your Highness!”  ** One of the guards said while panting. **“They are trespassers. Allow us to take them away.”**

 

** “No, they are with me.”  ** Baekhyun said with great authority laced in his voice. Jongin turns to look at the other prince. **“I’ve invited them for breakfast _since they are my friends_ but it seems like only one of them have reached me.”**

 

Jongin cannot follow what the prince was saying. _They were friends? Since when?_ Jongin turns to Chanyeol and the latter only signaled him to go with the flow.

 

The prince of Candour raises an eyebrow and the guards broke in a cold sweat. They immediately bowed their heads in shame. **“We apologize, Your Highness!”**

 

** “Wow, he’s pretty.”  ** Jongin whispered against Chanyeol’s ears but it did not escape Baekhyun given that the latter blushed crimson.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat as soon as he recovered. He took notice of the tan male in front of him. _Sweaty_ but not smelling like sweat at all. Chanyeol and him were almost at the same height. The boy had a dazzling smile but he prefers the other male’s dimpled one. _Comparing them now, are we?_

 

Baekhyun shook the thought away, inviting them to sit down for brunch as compensation. Chanyeol had been too distracted to eat properly and Jongin—well, he was running around for quite sometime so the prince assumed that he was hungry to which the tan male agreed all too quickly as his whole being screams in delight at the mention of food.

 

Chanyeol snorted at his cousin’s obvious hunger. Jongin turns to glare at him. **“I’ve been starving since this morning thanks to a certain someone.”**

 

** “You wouldn’t be if you weren’t hungry all the time.”  ** Chanyeol snickered. Jongin was appalled and the scandalized face he was wearing is hilarious.

 

Baekhyun requested one of his servants to bring a fresh batch of sandwiches, biscuits and pancakes to the same place. He was wearing a bright smile that was not often seen by the people around him—not that he wasn’t a smiley person, this one seems very genuine, like the ones he would show when the late queen was still around. It even startled the servant when a small giggle escaped as Baekhyun watched the two male in front of him bicker. The servant scurries away to do his duties, still wondering what kind of sorcery was he seeing.

 

Chanyeol and Jongin continued to bicker for awhile until the duo noticed the prince’s amused face. The two blushed in embarrassment. Chanyeol’s mischievousness all gone in a second. If the tan male was sheepish, Chanyeol was flustered. To his luck, Jongin noticed and shoots him a knowing smile. Chanyeol glares at him and _intentionally_ hits him strong enough to send him off balance.

 

Baekhyun chuckles at the interaction and proceeds to clasp his hands together once he saw his servants bow, signaling him that they were done. **“Very well then. Gentlemen, our food is waiting.”**

 

The prince took a graceful turn and proceeded to walk back to the gardens. Jongin eyed the walls that were covered with beautiful roses, their vines running along the surfaces. He whispered, **“Why is he taking us to a maze of roses?”**

 

** “That’s where we’ll eat. Also, I told him that we’re brothers and we came to see the gardens.”  ** Chanyeol whispered back, eyeing their surroundings warily.

 

** “You lied? Why? I thought—oh, I see.”  ** Jongin wiggles his eyebrows which means _you like him, don’t ya?_ He was laughing and laughed even harder when Chanyeol denied.

 

** “It’s all over your face! Idiot!”  ** Chanyeol wanted to strangle Jongin but he would rather save Baekhyun’s pretty eyes instead. Chanyeol begs to disagree. He doesn’t like the prince in _that_ way. Sure, he finds him very attractive in whatever he does that he can’t keep himself from staring at the mole atop his lips. He finds it very hypnotizing. But, his heart isn’t behaving in the best of ways and he couldn’t understand the sudden pounding whenever the prince looks his way or is dangerously near. He shook his head in disagreement. Chanyeol doesn’t like him _that_ way. _Nope_. 

 

When Chanyeol’s face came to the conclusion, Jongin cackled. **“This is unbelievable! We came— _you_ came here to—and then—oh my god, you—you’re absolutely smitten!”**

 

But Chanyeol is as stubborn as he can be. **“I am not! Now, pipe down before he hears your nonsense.”**

 

Jongin laughed even more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin and Chanyeol enjoyed Baekhyun’s company through their walk to the pavilion. Jongin letting out a sound of astonishment at how red indeed were the roses. Chanyeol was conversing with Baekhyun much to Jongin’s amusement. At the sight of food, Jongin was quick enough to forget basic table manners. He gobbled up food like there was no tomorrow, arms stretching to grab at whatever he can and making an appreciative moan every now and then as he tasted the flavors burst in his mouth.

 

Chanyeol internally cringed at Jongin’s lack of etiquette but laughs it off as he turned to Baekhyun, rendering the prince off guard when he was caught staring at Chanyeol. The tall male suddenly relished in his newfound confidence as he caught the prince blushing madly. **“I couldn’t thank you enough, Baekhyun.”**

 

The said male blushed even more at how effortlessly his name rolled out of his tongue. It seems as if their roles were switched with Baekhyun being the shy one in their conversation. The gray-eyed prince knew it was unhealthy to stare this much but he’s never seen eyes hold so much _depth_ and s _incerity._ If he had a choice, he would’ve drowned in them. 

 

Baekhyun shakes this strange feeling away and racks his brain for a reply. **“A-Anything for a friend.”**

 

Both of them were somehow left with an unsettling feeling after that statement. It left an awkward silence around them and Baekhyun dismisses it by taking a bite of a sandwich on the table. Chanyeol almost chuckles when the bite Baekhyun took left a stray mayonnaise at the corner of his lips.

 

Chanyeol reaches for his face, Baekhyun’s eyes widening at their close proximities. Warm hands cradled his cheeks and his thumbs swiped at the corner of his lip. Baekhyun’s flushed face blushed crimson even more when Chanyeol proceeded to lick both of his thumbs of the condiment.

 

Chanyeol grabs a sandwich and takes a bite, smiling at Baekhyun. **“This is delicious.”**

 

Baekhyun looked away, clearly flustered and the color of his cheeks remaining in a bright pink.

 

Jongin saw the whole interaction cackled internally as he finished his practically-swimming-in-maple-syrup pancakes—don’t judge him, he likes them that way. The tan male took the last bite and grinned widely. _Sweet._ He’s not quite sure if he was pertaining to the pancakes though.

 

When he figured out he was finally full and sated, he thanks Baekhyun for the food. **“You’re welcome, Jongin.”** Baekhyun smiled. He was about to say something when a servant came and whispered in his ear.

 

_ Gee, he was lucky enough not to be a prince. He only needed to worry about his lessons with Minseok.  _ Suddenly, Jongin jolted in his seat and moved to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear as Baekhyun continued to converse with his servant. **“Minseok will have our heads if we’re late for our lesson with him. We need to go.”**

 

Chanyeol turns to him, alarmed. _They’re dead meat._

 

Just then, Baekhyun excuses himself. **“I’m being summoned by the king but it is rude of me to leave guests—”**

 

** “Oh, not at all. I’m afraid we also need to be on our way home.”  ** Chanyeol said, standing up.

 

** “In that case, I’ll be taking my leave. I am very sorry about this.”  ** Baekhyun stood up, his servants behind him.

 

** “No need to be, Baekhyun.”  ** Chanyeol took the prince’s hand, sending a slight shudder in Baekhyun’s spine. **“This won’t be the last time.”** Chanyeol whispered with a certain husk in his voiceand pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s hand.

 

Baekhyun smiles fondly, **“I’ll be looking forward to it.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

And while the two were quick on riding their horses as they journeyed the way to their kingdom, Baekhyun was taking baby steps on his way to the throne room. He had a hunch about their impending discussion and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

A servant made the prince’s presence known and the doors opened, revealing the king who was paler than before. Baekhyun took elegant strides and bowed. The king waved a hand to signal him to stand straight.

 

** “There is no point in beating around the bush, Baekhyun. I summoned you here to let you know that the kingdom of Fervidour has already accepted.”  ** The king rasped out.

 

The prince’s brows knitted in frustration. **“But—this isn’t—”**

 

** “I _also_ went out of my way to cut the courting period and have your official engagement in the same day of your official meeting. You, at least, ought to know his name. He is—” **

 

** “Do I even have a _say_ in this?”  ** Baekhyun was aghast. _What was the use of even telling him this if everything was planned behind his back? And no, he wouldn’t even want to hear his name._ Baekhyun was shaken up to his core that he had already despised a faceless and nameless man. As a matter-of-fact, he doesn’t even want to hear his name.

 

** “I will not have you ruin this again, Baekhyun.”  ** Authority was laced heavily in the king’s voice, anything that the prince will say will not be up for discussion.

 

** “Father, you can’t do this.”  ** The prince was near tears. It seems that whatever he’ll say will not amount to anything. But, Baekhyun cannot allow it. He will not allow himself to be married to a man he barely knew. **“I don’t want this!”**

 

He felt powerless and bitter wave of hopelessness washing over him. Like he was back to his old self, the boy who wept against his mother’s cold body.

 

** “I’m doing this for you. You’ll have to listen to me—” **

 

** “No, you cannot force me into this arrangement because I—”  ** Baekhyun thought of fiery red locks and dimpled smiles. **“because I already have someone else in mind.”**

 

** “Child, lying is useless—”  ** The king saw Baekhyun’s determined face and clicked his tongue. His son is really a handful. He could never bend him at his will. **“is this _someone_ even a noble?”**

 

Baekhyun had enough of his father’s obsession with his future spouse. He turned around and walked a few steps before stopping. **“I hoped you’d ask about his treatment towards me but it seems like you’re one of those people that only care for position and gold. _The ones I loathe_.”**

 

The prince left the throne room. Restlessness was evident in the King’s expression as he heard the doors shut. His fingers began massaging his temples. Everything was difficult. He stared at the portrait of the Queen at the other side of the room. A bitter smile crept onto his face. _Everything was so much easier when you were here._

 

His son has taken a liking to someone he doesn’t even know. _Ah, the irony. This must be what he felt earlier._ But who is this person? Baekhyun was not fond of going out and only stays at his mother’s gardens the whole day if he wasn’t doing any of his duties or training himself.

 

_ Could it be someone in the palace? _

 

The king who was in deep thinking suddenly spotted one of the servants that accompanied Baekhyun that was beside the servant with a scar on his left temple. **“You there.”**

 

The servant bowed his head even more. **“Have you seen someone around my son?”**

 

With eyes trained to the ground, the servant replied, **“Yes, Your Majesty. He was with him this morning along with another man. Although I have never seen them before, the prince insisted that they were his friends.”**

 

Fingers came to scratch on his stubble. **“Tell me more.”**

 

** “One was a redhead and the other has a sun kissed skin. They left the palace as soon as the prince excused himself. The redhead told the prince that it will not be the last time.” **

 

The king raises his brow at this. **“Instruct the guards to bring him to me. I want to meet him the next time he visits the prince.”**

 

** “Yes, Your Majesty.” **

 

** “Make sure Baekhyun will not know a thing about this.” **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Next time really meant a few weeks where the air is now sending goosebumps and the orange leaves of trees weren’t on the branches anymore and that a few weeks more, the first snowfall will be occurring.

 

Baekhyun hoped that Chanyeol hadn’t forgotten him yet because he wasn’t faking when he said he’ll be looking forward. It has been almost 2 weeks since their last encounter and Baekhyun couldn’t help but think Chanyeol had forgotten him.

 

But the man didn’t. Chanyeol came back. He was alone this time because Jongin insisted that he and his little prince should be alone together. He was entering the palace—his horse was on a nearby stable because it would be too suspicious that a lowly commoner like him owned one—when two guards halted him. **“The king calls for your presence.”**

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had no choice but to follow. All of his anticipation of seeing Baekhyun evaporated in the air at the mention of the king. He was led by the guards to the great dining hall. The hall lit up by chandeliers and candles. It had a long table made up of mahogany— _Chanyeol assumes_. Under the table, there lay a large carpet embroidered with different complicated patterns and the center of the table has a vase of roses arranged in a very flattering manner. Everything was grand if not grander than what they have back in their castle. The king was seated at the far side of the long table, about to finish his food. The king seemed to not have heard Chanyeol enter the hall as he scraped his plate with the utensils and finished his food.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and he had the king’s attention. There was no point in hiding his identity. But deep inside, Chanyeol wished for at least another day with Baekhyun before he’ll thoroughly hate him with a passion once he knew he lied about his identity.

 

The King’s eyes widened as if not expecting that it was Chanyeol. **“Prince Chanyeol, what are you doing here?”** The King stood up his eyes glistening with recognition.

 

** “I’m here to visit your son again but I was told that you called for me, Your Majesty.”  ** Chanyeol bowed slightly.

 

** “Oh, my manners. Forgive me. This caught me off guard.”  ** The King was radiating happiness. It seems that everything will go to plan. But Baekhyun wasn’t against in marrying the prince and he hadn’t met him yet, so why was Chanyeol here? It couldn’t possibly be that—

 

** “You’re the one Baekhyun has been talking about? But, he didn’t approve of the marriage and the both of you hadn’t met officially.”  ** Said the King, his expression contorting to confusion.

 

** “I disguised myself as a lowly commoner to befriend the prince because truthfully, I didn’t want this marriage at first and I was determined to break it off but when I saw him—I saw him standing before me and I—I didn’t know what happened to me. We talked and I listened. He had developed quite a hostile attitude against princes and so out of instinct, I lied to him about my identity—which is something I am ashamed of. But,”  ** Chanyeol reflects back on his actions. He was an idiot but he only wanted to see the prince’s gray eyes looking at him. He wanted to see his smiles. He wanted to be able to talk to him and caress his hair. Chanyeol just… _wants him to be a part of his life._ **“I really like him, Your Majesty.”**

 

Even if it was painful to admit, his cousin was right. He was downright smitten with Baekhyun and there is no point in denying it further.

 

** “I like your son that I am willing to tell him the truth—” **

 

** “No.”  ** The king who was intently listening to Chanyeol’s monologue about his declaration of feelings to his son, interrupted him.

 

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to be confused. 

 

Byun Baekho stood up, holding a red wine glass in one hand. He gave it to Chanyeol to which he accepted gratefully.

 

** “You see, Chanyeol.”  ** The king looked at him as of asking for his permission to let him call Chanyeol like his own son. The latter nodded. **“I am a father and a king. The current condition that I have fallen deep is something that would gravely endanger Baekhyun. Some of my people are slowly becoming part of the opposition against my reign as king. They want a new leader that isn’t a Byun. They are growing largely in numbers and if I make a wrong choice, everything would crumble and war would erupt. I could no longer trust just anyone in fighting for this kingdom. I need more troops. That’s why I need an alliance. But my son,”** Chanyeol noticed a fond smile blooming on the king’s face. **“wouldn’t simply agree with me. Our relationship has come to a point of him loathing his own father. But I couldn’t bring myself to worry him. I couldn’t burden him more because I know that the wounds of his mother’s death still weren’t healing.”**

 

For a moment, Byun Baekho did not look like a king. No, his eyes wore the same tenderness of a father speaking about the welfare of his child. He had a bitter smile of a parent whose relationship with his son was hanging by a thread. **“My son yearns for love. My kingdom needs saving. As someone who holds responsibility for both, I want you to continue whatever you’re doing. Show him your true self without the crown. When the time comes, he will understand why we had to do this.”**

 

** “Your Majesty…”  ** Chanyeol uttered, not knowing what to say anymore.

 

The king moved towards him and places a hand on his shoulder. **“Go to him. Although I don’t know much, I’m sure he’s been waiting for you to come.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was on his 7th arrow as he aim once more at center of the target. He releases and missed the bulls eye for the 7th time again.

 

Baekhyun huffed in irritation. Hitting a bulls eye is like breathing to Baekhyun but nowadays, he’s too distracted to even aim properly at the target. There was his arranged marriage to a person he didn’t know and Chanyeol. Baekhyun grabbed another arrow in annoyance. _He said he’ll come again._ The prince aimed for the center. _Stupid, he forgotten all about him._ His mind was too cluttered with different thoughts to even focus at his task. _Stupid Chanyeol—empty promises—stupid—made him wait—want to see him—why isn’t he coming—dimpled smile—stupid smile—red locks_. Baekhyun releases. The arrow missed the center again. He frowned.

 

A deep laugh was heard behind him and Baekhyun’s frown almost curved upwards. _Almost._

 

** “What are you doing here, Stranger?”  ** Baekhyun reaches for another arrow and aims again at the center of the target. Chanyeol moves beside him. 

 

** “Ah, forgotten me so quickly?”  ** Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun bit a back a smile. _Where was the shy boy he was talking to when they first met?_

 

** “Maybe,”  ** Baekhyun glances back at Chanyeol for a second before returning his focus at the center of the target. **“I would have remembered so quickly if you had come as soon as you left.”**

 

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side. He was now biting his lip and sporting a boyish smile. _Had the prince waited for him?_

 

Baekhyun was having trouble keeping his mind off of Chanyeol’s presence when the said male was practically boring holes into his face. The tall male noticed but instead of stepping away he moved forward, caging Baekhyun in somewhat a back hug as he guided his body into the right position. **“You’re doing it wrong.”** Chanyeol whispered behind his ear.

 

The prince felt his knees giving out like they were suddenly jelly. He unintentionally breathed in Chanyeol’s scent and it was something like the smell of musk and citrus. He could feel Chanyeol’s hot breath against his nape, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand. The heavy pounding of his heart was not something to be missed. Baekhyun was sure with how loud the constant thudding of his heart that the taller male might have already felt it.

 

It was true. But, it wasn’t only Baekhyun. Chanyeol wasn’t any better as he stood so close that he feels his chest brushing against Baekhyun’s back. He was also _this close_ to fully burying his nose on the smaller male’s hair which smelled faintly of strawberries and pastries. Chanyeol cleared his mind and pulled the arrow along with the prince’s pretty hands. **“Release the arrow, Baekhyun.”**

 

The prince did and the arrow moved swiftly past the air and into the center of the target. _Bulls eye._

 

Baekhyun released the breath he didn’t know he was holding as Chanyeol moved away and his warmth was replaced with a chilly breeze. 

 

An awkward silence ensued. Thankfully, it was Chanyeol who chose the break the ice. **“You seem a little distracted, Your Highness.”** He said playfully, his face broke into one of his playful grins.

 

Baekhyun did not want to answer and instead, opted to blurt out the obvious skill of the redhead. **“How did you—”**

 

Chanyeol knocked his brain for a quick excuse. **“Oh, you know, my father knew a bit and taught me.”**

 

** “Must’ve been a great teacher then.”  ** Baekhyun turns to look at the target and Chanyeol flushes at the comment.

 

The prince smiled and proceeded to hand his things to his servants, indirectly telling that he wanted to be alone with Chanyeol. _But he won’t say anything about that._ He thought as he bit back a cheeky smile. Baekhyun, soon, walked forward with Chanyeol following him like a stray pup.

 

** “You didn’t answer me though. What is it that is distracting your lovely mind?”  ** Chanyeol stopped abruptly as soon as Baekhyun did. The prince was suddenly reminded of all the things his father said. _His engagement. His marriage._ It’s what’s bothering him. The prince continued walking to the stables before quietly whispering, **“I-I don’t want to talk about it.”**

 

Chanyeol stared as Baekhyun spotted his favorite horse, petting it quite affectionately. The prince-in-disguise had an inkling of Baekhyun’s problem and did not push through it anymore. **“Chanyeol, this is Onyx.”**

 

The regal, midnight black horse nudged Baekhyun’s cheek as if sensing that something is wrong with his owner but the prince only smiled. Chanyeol could see that it wasn’t the ones that reached his eyes. The taller male almost feels guilty for bringing it up. He wished he could do something to lift the cheery prince’s sprits up. Until, a brilliant idea crossed his mind. Surely, Jongin wouldn’t mind letting Baekhyun know.

 

** “Baekhyun,”  ** he stared deeply, gauging the little prince’s reaction. **“Do you want to go somewhere?”**

 

Intrigued, Baekhyun asked, **“Where?”**

 

Chanyeol reached for the doors and brought out Onyx—which was surprisingly obedient—and held out his hand for Baekhyun to take. **“Do you trust me?”**

 

Baekhyun bit his lip. Lucky for him, he wore simpler clothes deemed fit to ride a horse. A smile bloomed on his face. It seems that smiling was easy around Chanyeol. He reached for his hand and he still felt the same way he first held his hand. The latter breaks into a toothy grin as he helped him up on Onyx. Chanyeol followed suit, grabbing the reins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They exited out of the palace and into the capital. Baekhyun raked his eyes through the busy people trading for goods and selling all sorts of things. They stopped for awhile as Baekhyun insisted. He bought a few things and one of them were bread, sweets and a couple of pastries from a bakery, confirming his never-ending love for pastries. Chanyeol watched him with a small smile but it wasn’t what he wanted for him to see. Soon, they got farther and farther and the noise of the capital diminished into the sound of hooves of Onyx trudging their path to a forest.

 

Baekhyun raised his brow in question but Chanyeol smiled at him in assurance. They slowed down as Chanyeol tried to look for a familiar vines of wild flowers. When he successfully spotted them, he got down and helped Baekhyun to also do the same. The prince stared in confusion as Chanyeol led him to thick vines of wild flowers flowing down like a curtain. Chanyeol brushed them away and revealed an entrance. Baekhyun gasped in astonishment as he went in. Chanyeol followed closely behind like a proper gentleman. 

 

Inside the entrance was paradise: a serene lake surrounded by a land full of flowers—different kinds. He could see daisies, violets, white anemones and more. Even though it was autumn and the leaves the turned a shade of orange, it only made them more exquisite and absolutely fascinating.

 

Baekhyun walked near the edge of the lake. It was so peaceful and calm as if it’s almost a big mirror. **“Chanyeol,”** he said, almost breathless from the beauty surrounding him. **“It—it’s—everything is so beautiful!”**

 

Chanyeol mentally applauded himself as he saw Baekhyun’s breathtaking smile. He scratched the back of his head and tried to suppress a wide grin. **“I-It’s our secret hideout—me and Jongin. Do you like it?”**

 

Chanyeol asked like he was a kid wanting his parents’ approval. Baekhyun giggled and nodded, his neck craning from every possible direction that it would allow as if his eyes can’t seem to get enough of their surroundings. **“We come here very often to get away from things and responsibilities—like a quick slip from reality. We’d just talk and joke around and just be ourselves.”**

 

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol who had dazed eyes and a small smile on his lips as he reminisced. Baekhyun swore that he became even more handsome—if that was even possible. The prince wondered what kind of life Chanyeol has. Ever since Baekhyun was a child, he dreamed of going to the capital with his parents where they would spend the rest of their time helping his mother shop for food or maybe even, dining with his parents with no one interrupting them. Baekhyun just wished he wasn’t _that_ special—to be born in the royal family and having little freedom to make choices. Baekhyun wasn’t even given someone to share his woes, his secrets and his happiness. He was all alone since birth. He remembered how much he wanted a sibling. Soon, before he even knew it, Baekhyun’s smile transitioned into a broken one. **“Must be nice to have a brother and be free to do whatever you want, right?”**

 

The prince berated himself for ruining the atmosphere around them as Chanyeol already sensed what he was thinking. **“Sorry,”** Baekhyun tried blinking his tears. **“I can’t seem to be happy these days.”**

 

Chanyeol felt something prickling his heart as he laid his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder to make the prince face him. He lifted his face up gently with his right hand. His eyes held such tenderness and fondness for Baekhyun that the prince could no longer prevent his tears from spilling. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him tightly as Baekhyun shook with tears. 

 

Chanyeol was there rubbing his back to comfort him. Baekhyun’s tears dampened his clothes but he didn’t mind it at all. Instead, he felt a strange feeling and the pain in his chest grew as the smaller male’s cries did not seem to subside.

 

Chanyeol rocked him in his arms and tried a new strategy to calm him down. It was proven successful when Baekhyun’s sobs turned into quiet whimpers as the redhead brushed his hair in a soothing manner. It was when Baekhyun finally stopped, that Chanyeol chose to speak, **“Are you okay now?”**

 

Baekhyun didn’t trust his voice so he nodded against his chest. **“I’m not forcing you but I’d like to let you know that you can tell me everything and I would listen.”**

 

It took some time but Baekhyun did. He poured his heart out down to every detail how he didn’t want to get married, how his father said that he won’t let him ruin things and how he hated them. Chanyeol felt needles prickling through his skin with guilt for not letting him know his true identity but he swallowed the words he was meant to say from the very beginning, repeating everything that the king said in his mind like a mantra.

 

Baekhyun broke free from the hug as he tried to make himself more decent. Chanyeol would beg to argue. He looked more than fine even if his eyes were a little swollen and his cute button nose was a little red. The prince wiped his cheeks and laughed a little, feeling better as he felt so much lighter. **“I’m sorry for using your clothes like a handkerchief.”**

 

Chanyeol didn’t mind as long as he gets to see his smile. **“That sound is beautiful.”**

 

** “What?” **

 

** “Your laugh.”  ** Baekhyun laughed once more.

 

** “I only had one thought when I first met you, Baekhyun.”  ** Chanyeol’s tone was serious even more his gaze on him. Baekhyun waited for him to continue. **“I thought that—that you’re too good to be true—too beautiful for this world.”**

 

Baekhyun stopped breathing for a moment and he heard it very well. His heart was pounding as watched Chanyeol’s attentive eyes. It was still the same—still have the same depth and sincerity. The prince couldn’t help but to smile because he thought _it was the other way around._

 

** “Did you know that when I told my father I wasn’t marrying him, I said that I like someone else?”  ** Chanyeol’s smile was infectious as Baekhyun tried hard not to give in. But, he couldn’t because he knew that the pounding in his heart wasn’t something strange and out of the blue.

 

** “I had you in mind.”  ** _ …because he likes Chanyeol. He liked him at first sight. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For days and for nights, Chanyeol still couldn’t get the lovely prince out of his mind. It was even difficult when he heard his confession. It kept replaying and replaying like his brain was broken. He couldn’t smiling even when he was undergoing heavy training with Jongin. It seemed like he sucked all of the happiness that he needed for the rest of his life. Jongin noticed too—whenever Chanyeol loses to him he would normally challenge him again. These days, he won’t even fight him because he can’t wipe the stupid smile on his face. Jongin knew something is up and he was right when he caught Chanyeol sneaking out every time their training ends to go to the prince. Jongin laughed—cackled so hard his stomach was aching painfully and he was panting for air. His cousin was practically whipped and smitten.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t ashamed. He was to happy to be. He made good progress with Baekhyun over these past few weeks. Although, it was getting harder and harder to sneak out and travel because everyone is up and about preparing for the onslaught of winter—there is only a week left ‘til the end of fall which means that his birthday is approaching very fast.

 

Chanyeol learned different things about his prince, one of them is how he already had his birthday last spring. The taller male remembered how he teased to call him ‘ _hyung_ ’ and how he hit him lightly on the shoulders. Chanyeol would go and take Baekhyun to places but mostly, they prefer the hidden lake. Chanyeol just likes how they could go on and on talking about the most random things and eating whenever it is necessary. He learned that Baekhyun did not like cucumber and that he love sweets the most. Also, he remembered the instance where Baekhyun snuggled closely to him as they lay on the flower bed while watching the blue sky. The little prince fell asleep and it was amusing how much cute sounds would escape his lips while sleeping. Baekhyun reminded him of a cute puppy. Chanyeol appreciates every little thing about him: the way his eyes turn to slits whenever he smiled brightly, his pout whenever he couldn’t get what he want, the mole above his lips and on his thumb, the way his eyelashes would curl against his cheeks whenever he’s sleeping and the way those gray eyes of his shifts to look at him with attentiveness. It’s been scary how much he knows about him in a span of weeks. It was even more scary how they can’t seem to get enough of each other. It felt like time passes so slowly whenever they’re not together and fast when they’re with each other. There’s not a day where Chanyeol would be counting the seconds ‘til he meets him again.

 

Chanyeol had a smile on his face for a while now. He was just thinking about Baekhyun when he learned that his father called for him. Chanyeol brushed the remaining strands of his white horse—Ivory’s mane when his father approached him clad in his hunting uniform as he rode on his horse. His father was obviously going to the mountains again to hunt for an innocent deer or bear. The King of Fervidour was looking rather suspiciously at him.

 

Chanyeol bowed. **“I have received word that you’re sneaking out of the palace.”**

 

** “I was merely going to the capital, Your Majesty.”  ** Chanyeol tensed as he muttered those words. The King’s expression did not change except that it hardened as if he knew that Chanyeol’s lying.

 

** “In a few days, your engagement will be announced and you’ll be meeting your groom-to-be in the upcoming celebration of the Harvest Ball in their kingdom on the 27th. Fooling around will get you nowhere. Do you understand?”  ** The King said loud and clear.

 

** “Y-Yes, Your Majesty.”  ** Chanyeol wasn’t feeling well when the King left. It took some time for the information to sink in and when it did he was already dreading the 27th—his own birthday. He was worried about Baekhyun’s reaction once he knows about his real identity. He knew that instead of seeing him as Chanyeol, the boy who liked him dearly in whatever form. He will be seeing the man who lied to him about his whole identity. He might hate him for life. No, Baekhyun will _definitely_ hate him for all eternity. Just thinking about it made him sick to his core. He couldn’t bear to see the look of hatred in his eyes. Once he knows about everything—Baekhyun would cry—he will—the news will surely break him.

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol had the urge to see Baekhyun smiling at him, to hear his laugh, to smell his heavenly scent, and to have him inside his arms—hugging him tightly as possible. _He had to see him right now. He had to tell him the truth._

 

Chanyeol quickly sat on Ivory’s back and grabbed the reins. **“Hya!”**

 

Chanyeol had always thought of telling him even if he made a promise to his father. He wanted to reveal himself slowly so that the damage will be controlled. It’s a given that Baekhyun will hate him for awhile because he lied but sooner or later he will come around. But, revealing everything to him in the most unexpected way is a risk. Still, it was a risk he’ll be willing to take. 

 

The hooves of the horse moved faster as Chanyeol leaned forward. _Please._

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what he was begging for. His mind was clouded with fear. He was afraid of Baekhyun’s rejection. He had grown too close to the beautiful man and he won’t be able to give him up anytime or forever.

 

Chanyeol had done the usual thing. Leave his horse on a nearby stable and enter the palace without inhibition since everyone inside it knew who he is except Baekhyun. He ran to the rose gardens. Having been memorized his path, he was no longer lost and quickly found his little prince sitting peacefully on a chair and reading a book. 

 

Once Chanyeol saw Baekhyun, he heaved a sigh and walked towards him in quick steps. Baekhyun lifts his gaze up and sees Chanyeol. An automatic smile was placed on his face.

 

** “Chanyeo—umph.”  ** The said male brought him in a tight hug before he could even finish what he was going to say. His face crashed on his sturdy chest and he felt the other nuzzling his hair. Baekhyun was about to ask him why he was behaving this way when he heard the loud pounding of Chanyeol’s heart and his in only a matter of seconds as Chanyeol’s lips touched his own.

 

Once, it ended Baekhyun had nothing to say except that it was perfect. He’s ecstatic—beyond happy even though, he knew he’s beet red. Chanyeol cradled his cheeks with his hands as he looked straight into him. Baekhyun shivered at his gaze.

 

** “I…I have to tell you something.”  ** Chanyeol said seriously.

 

In a blink of an eye, his courage faded bit by bit as he saw Baekhyun’s expectant eyes. He wondered how much pain it would cause him when he learns the truth. He wondered if he would still be able to hold him like this. At the back of his mind, a voice kept shouting no—that he won’t be able to see him looking at him like he’s the damn world to him—that he’s his hope and his only rose among the thorns. Chanyeol couldn’t bear to see despair in his eyes. _Do it. Say it. For his sake._

 

Chanyeol knew it was the right thing to do but he’s too scared of the consequences to do so.

 

** “Chanyeol?”  ** Baekhyun brought him out of his trance. He touched Chanyeol’s wrist, drawing circles as he looked at him. **“Is there something wro—”**

 

_ He couldn’t do it. _

 

** “I love you.” **

 

_ He loves him too much to tell him the truth. _

 

** “Yeol…” **

 

_ Just give him this. Give him more time to see him like this. _

 

** “I love you, Baek. I love you so much.” **

 

_ Chanyeol knew what would be the result of what he bargained for. He couldn’t take away his happiness. _

 

It was Baekhyun this time who sealed their lips. The prince giggled as his words penetrated his whole being. He was radiating happiness that a few drops of tears fell but Chanyeol was quick enough to brush them away with his lips. **“I thought—you were so serious I can’t—Chanyeol, you big idiot.”** Chanyeol pecked his cheeks lovingly and Baekhyun smiled so wide he thought that his face would rip.

 

** “I love you too. I love you, Chanyeol.”  ** He rested his forehead against the tall male’s own. The redhead was still hugging him for dear life as if he was afraid of him vanishing into thin air. He was happy that his feelings were reciprocated but fate couldn’t just let them be.

 

Chanyeol’s happiness was short-lived as Baekhyun spoke again, his voice happy as it can be. **“I want to introduce you to my father. Come to the Harvest Ball with me, Yeol.”**

 

Chanyeol felt uneasiness rising up. A shaky breath escaped and his lips forced a smile. **“Of course, I will. Anything for you, love.”**

 

Baekhyun went redder than his roses as he heard his endearing tone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The annual Harvest Celebration Ball is one of the many traditions that the kingdom of Candour uphold ‘til this day. The celebration celebrates the plentiful harvest all through the year, for giving them food that was more than enough. The kingdom of Candour owns vast lands that are arable, making this one of their assets as the people never suffered hunger. It is believed that most of these lands were still not explored up to this day and that gold is found underneath. It is also believed that the ones in power pockets all of them and kept it hidden to the people for so many years.

 

The ball was always held at the end of fall. This event is something that most bachelors and ladies of marrying age was looking forward to. Getting invited is like receiving a confession for it means that dancing together at the ball symbolizes that both hearts already declare themselves to one another. 

 

And it was something that Baekhyun could not believe he was also anticipating excitedly as he never really wanted to attend parties, let alone a ball which involves himself dancing with _his love_. Memories flashes his mind like lightning and he blushes madly. He touched his lips involuntarily as Baekhyun eagerly waits for Chanyeol to arrive. It might be too difficult to spot him with all of these masked faces—the Harvest Celebration ball requires everyone to wear a mask—but the thought of his fiery red hair proves it otherwise. 

 

The ball started when the sun had set and Baekhyun was starting to worry as it’s been more than a few hours now. The dance would be starting any minute soon and Chanyeol is still not there. Baekhyun kept glancing every second at the door of the Great Hall for a handsome man whose hair was red as fire. Everyone around him was enjoying themselves and he was all alone and miserable in a fine tunic embellished with elaborate patterns and intricate designs sewed by the royal tailor and his face covered in a lace mask with glitters sparkling around his eyes. Still, Baekhyun felt out of place.

 

It wasn’t before when the trumpets sounded signaling that the dance is starting that Baekhyun decided to go to his chambers. He was quietly moving away when someone tapped him on his shoulder and heard a painfully familiar deep voice. **“Leaving so soon, love?”**

 

Baekhyun’s gloomy face broke into a very happy grin as he practically jumped on Chanyeol, hugging him. The latter was easily surprised and chuckled at Baekhyun’s adorableness. **“I thought that you weren’t coming.”**

 

** “And leave you here by yourself? I don’t think so.”  ** Chanyeol playfully pinched Baekhyun’s nose as the latter giggled.

 

Their conversation was cut short as the music played. Chanyeol bowed to his prince and held out his hand. **“Shall we, my gorgeous prince?”**

 

Playing along with his antics, Baekhyun bowed theatrically as he gave his hand. **“Of course, good sir.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun looked magnificent as they waltz around the dance floor. He was shining so brightly tonight. His smile was dazzling and the prince-in-disguise fell a little more in love. Chanyeol wished this could go on forever.

 

As they gracefully glided across the floor, Chanyeol hears his own heartbeat. It seemed as if the people around them disappeared. That everything around them felt insignificant—that they’re just two princes completely and utterly in love with each other. It was as if everything will be alright even if Chanyeol knew that it wouldn’t once Baekhyun knew.

 

 

Chanyeol pushes the thought away and imprints the look of pure happiness in Baekhyun’s eyes. It was unbelievable how Baekhyun catches him off guard—how he disarms Chanyeol every time he lays his eyes on him. With every glance, he could feel himself falling apart and being brought back to pieces—if that even makes any sense. His beautiful soul makes him want to appreciate and cherish him more than what he deserves. Chanyeol feels the great need to love him even more.

 

Halfway through the dance, Chanyeol stops abruptly with tears brimming in his eyes. His chest was full of love and appreciation for this man standing before that he wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulled him to closer to his chest and kissed him. His mouth slanting on the prince’s lips, kissing him deeper and deeper until ran out of breath. Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to breathe for awhile, his pupils blown with something other than the feeling that makes his heart pound in his chest. He was staring at him like he wanted all of him.

 

Chanyeol rested his forehead against Baekhyun and gazed deeply into his eyes, sincerity pouring in. **“You make me so happy.”** He wraps an arm around his waist and his other hand intertwines with Baekhyun’s hand. **“I’m so in love with you.”**

 

Baekhyun smiled, eyes glazed with happy tears as they gently rocked from side to side. The smaller male was unable to say a word as Chanyeol continued. **“I want you to know that whatever happens nothing could ever change what I feel for you.”**

 

Chanyeol kisses the crown of his head and Baekhyun just swells with bursting affection. **“Don’t ever forget what I said, Baek. Promise me.”**

 

The beautiful prince buried his face against Chanyeol’s chest as he simply nodded. His face was pink. What he’s feeling right this very moment is something that he wants to go on forever. He breathes in his heavenly scent and looks up, gray eyes meeting black ones. A content smile makes its way through Baekhyun’s face.

 

** “Happy Birthday, Chanyeol.”  ** Suddenly, Baekhyun pulls himself away from the taller male’s hold. His hands reached for the back of his neck and unclasped a rose gold necklace. Chained on the necklace was a small disk and unmistakably Chanyeol’s initial embossed in it. 

 

** “You didn’t have to.”  ** Baekhyun tiptoed as he clasped the necklace around Chanyeol’s neck. The prince admired how much it suits his lover.

 

** “I want to. Besides, this isn’t the only gift I’m willing to give.”  ** Baekhyun said quite suggestively.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as the dance was finished, Chanyeol allowed himself to be led by Baekhyun upstairs. There were no guards—everyone was downstairs so it was natural that they’ll be guarding there as well. Finally, they reached his chambers. Chanyeol was ultimately flabbergasted as Baekhyun led him to his bathing place instead. The room was grand and elegant like Baekhyun. The floor was lined with smooth, white marble shining and squeaky clean. Essential oils were neatly placed side by side on a table along with robes and towels in a drawer at the corner of the room. It was also decorated and lit with scented candles and roses around the large tub that would probably fit two or more people in it. It seemed more of a small pool than a tub at all. It appeared that Baekhyun prepared well and Chanyeol was willing to indulge everything he had to offer.

 

Baekhyun expected Chanyeol would pull him in for another heated kiss but he was proven wrong when lips were pressed along his neck, his large hands lifted his tunic and undressed him ‘til he was fully naked. A hand traveled to Baekhyun’s waist, tracing every curve of his body while the other took its sweet time removing the lace mask, revealing Baekhyun’s face inch by inch. Gray eyes flickered to his clothes and his hands seem to move according to their own will, stripping the male of his clothes as he pleased and revealing a muscular body and his cock hanging between his thighs—it was quite impressive, if Baekhyun may add. He stares with his half-hooded eyes. The only thing left now was his silver mask. 

 

Chanyeol dives in for a kiss on his lips trailing down to his neck. Plush lips sucked on the prince’s Adams apple. The latter ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s red hair, ruffling and messing it up. He pulled the neatly tied up ribbon of his mask and the tall male allowed it to fall. Chanyeol went on and kissed every inch of Baekhyun’s skin exposed to him. His clavicles, shoulder blades, jaw line, his throat—he was already addicted.

 

An arm circles Baekhyun’s waist and pull him closer to Chanyeol’s body as he swooped in for an aggressive kiss. His tongue swiped his bottom lip and a gasp escaped Baekhyun’s lips, leaving Chanyeol free to enter and explore his mouth. Baekhyun moans as a hand encloses one of his butt cheeks and proceeds to knead hard like it was dough. A leg hooked around Chanyeol’s hips, their erections rubbing against each other. Baekhyun jumped and wrapped his other leg as Chanyeol lifted him up the ground, his hands both fondling Baekhyun’s ass.

 

Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss to properly see his way to the tub and grab a few important things—towels and oils to be specific—to prepare for what’s about to come. Baekhyun panted feverishly against his ear, giving Chanyeol goosebumps with his hot breath. Chanyeol dipped into the tub with Baekhyun sitting on his lap and settled the things necessary beside the tub. When they were already submerged in the warm water of the tub, Baekhyun admired the way Chanyeol’s necklace glistened in the dim light of his scented candles. His handsome features were highlighted as Chanyeol’s gaze burned. His eyebrows were furrowed as he licked his lips in concentration, probably from admiring Baekhyun as well. 

 

The smaller male was the first one who leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol lazily. They were chest to chest and Baekhyun’s hands were roaming and exploring every dip and curve of Chanyeol’s toned body. His hands went further south and into the water as they traced the taller male’s v-line. Chanyeol groaned and threw his head back, breaking their kiss as Baekhyun languidly strokes his cock that was standing up impressively. The mushroom head was poking out of the water due to its length and Baekhyun just stares.

 

Slender fingers began stroking up and down and Chanyeol was floating in a hazy dream. He came back to reality though as soon as he felt a warm mouth covering his length. Chanyeol gasped as Baekhyun marvelously took him in. **“Baek!”**

 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and even if he would, he doesn’t have much of a choice as he tried to fit more of Chanyeol in. The head of his cock hits the cushiony back of his throat and Baekhyun fought his gag reflex, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he goes even further but Chanyeol’s size only allowing him almost half.

 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s blissful face—his mouth bobbing up and down and occasionally licking the underside of the head—as if asking him whether what he was doing is right or wrong. Chanyeol somehow answered in the form of grunts, groans and breathless panting. This fueled the prince more. Baekhyun kneeled on all fours as he continued sucking Chanyeol. He arched his back and jutted out his hips for his viewing pleasure.

 

At some point, Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s hair as the latter sucked particularly harsh. The prince knew that Chanyeol was close to releasing and so his mouth closed in on the head of his cock and insistently licked the slit, tasting the bitterness of his precome. Chanyeol, having no choice, grabs on the smaller male’s shoulder to slightly push him away. The redhead never felt this good before but he didn’t want to finish this early. It seems like the prince had other things in mind as Baekhyun chose to elevate his pleasure by sucking persistently on the head as if wanting to drink his load. Chanyeol groaned loudly. If he keeps going, he won’t be able to hold it in. **“Baek, slo—ah—slow down!”**

 

But the prince paid no heed as he gripped the base of his cock with both hands and sucked eagerly. The prince had a playful glint in his eyes and he looked straight into Chanyeol’s dilated ones as if challenging him to release. Chanyeol had his face scrunched up in the most provocative manner as he threw his head back and bucked his hips into Baekhyun’s waiting mouth. 

 

** “Shit! Baek—ah!”  ** Chanyeol felt liquid rushing out and he let out a cry of bliss as his stomach clenched tightly. He came in beautiful white spurts. Baekhyun swallowed what he can but there was too much. He released Chanyeol’s cock and stroked it instead with white liquid still flowing out from the slit.

 

Chanyeol breathed heavily with his chest heaving up and down as he stared at the ceiling. Baekhyun still held his softening cock and took advantage of his lover’s sensitivity. He licked the protruding vein of his cock and Chanyeol almost recoils at the touch, gasping audibly.

 

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol glared at him. **“You naughty vixen. Come here.”**

 

The tall male pulled him to his chest with such force that it may have them butting heads if it weren’t for Baekhyun’s hands stopping them from a concussion. The prince was still giggling although he was taken aback when a hand pawed a cheek and squeezed. A soft gasp escaped his lips as Chanyeol took it up a knot with both hands now spreading them apart. Baekhyun’s hole twitched as cold water threatened to seep in.

 

The prince doesn’t know when or how Chanyeol poured a generous amount of oil on his hands—he was too caught up staring into his eyes—so when the tip of his finger breached his rim, he felt all the air inside his lungs escape as he could feel a thick digit wriggling inside until it was knuckle-deep. Chanyeol began kissing his furrowed eyebrows as he entered another one from his other hand. Temperature was rising and Baekhyun doesn’t even know if it’s the water or his own body anymore.

 

A pain gasp is emitted from the small male and the hands on Chanyeol’s chest began scratching down through his nipples and grazed through his abdomen. The redhead hisses from the sting but continued to rub the rough pads of his fingers against Baekhyun’s slickened walls that were stubbornly clamping them in place.

 

With his face flushed and heart beating madly, Baekhyun tried to breathe through his mouth to calm himself. He felt his lips drying and his tongue darted out to moisten them which triggered Chanyeol to trap him in an open-mouthed kiss. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s hardening member beside his rigid one as he straddled his hips. Baekhyun teasingly rolled his hips making him smirk from the kiss as Chanyeol groaned. The latter pulled away and the teasing roll of the petite male’s hips stopped. The redhead was glaring at him ‘til he smiled so sickeningly sweet Baekhyun was sure he had something in mind.

 

His fingers crooked and bent into the upper walls of his canal and rubbed right at the spot. Baekhyun sensed the redhead’s smirk right after he moaned embarrassingly loud. But that wasn’t everything. Chanyeol added another finger from his right hand and another and another until Baekhyun completely loses comprehension to even count. His skin was a good shade of crimson as he hid his face at the crook of his lover’s neck as soon as he saw him quietly enjoying his ministrations. Baekhyun whimpered as he felt water seeping in with Chanyeol drilling his fingers inside him with no mercy. **“Are you okay back there?”** the bastard said teasingly and Baekhyun couldn’t help but bite his shoulder in retaliation. Baekhyun smiled in satisfaction as Chanyeol flinched as a reaction but soon he began to grip his buttock firmly and quickened his pace.

 

Baekhyun arched his back, his spine dipping in sensually. He threw his head back as his body shook from Chanyeol’s actions. The tall male took the opportunity to suck bruises on the expanse of Baekhyun’s milky skin. **“Ah!”**

 

Baekhyun blushed redder as he heard his moans echoing inside the marbled room. Chanyeol was unrelenting and merciless with his pace—seeing Baekhyun’s expressions only fueled him more. He growled as he wiggled another finger inside and it left Baekhyun gasping for air as thick digits moved far away from each other and ultimately stretching his hole to have it gaping. It was say to say that the elegant prince was a wreck. His once perfectly styled hair was wet and unruly. He was tingling all over his body and it was solely Chanyeol’s fault.

 

He couldn’t take it. His insides were caving in and his stomach was coiling. Baekhyun gripped the tall male’s biceps and he whimpered helplessly. **“C-Chanyeol…”**

 

The man took him by the lips with such aggression. Baekhyun failed miserably as he tried to keep up with his kisses. His fingers were now digging at his prostrate with the intent of making him release. Canines sank and broke the skin as Baekhyun bit him unknowingly on Chanyeol’s shoulder when he reached his soul-sucking completion. Copper overtook his sense of taste as white spots overwhelmed his sense of sight. His body shook with so much power he could feel his soul separating from his body and ascending to the seventh sky. 

 

Labored breathing became even as the petite male came down his high. Chanyeol was raining kisses down his neck and shoulders. For a moment, he thought that they were butterflies flying away as soon as they hit his skin until his mind was coherent again and realized that he was still inside his lover’s warm and comfortable hold. 

 

** “Are you alright?”  ** He whispered and pressed a kiss on the crown of his hair.

 

Baekhyun did not answer. Instead, he proceeded to kiss his lips languidly before pulling away. **“I love you.”**

 

Chanyeol allowed their lips to touch again. Kissing Baekhyun was addicting and ever since he did, the redhead was afraid he might be _too_ dependent in kissing him. Chanyeol loved it whenever he kissed him. He liked feeling the press of his soft lips on his lips, his neck— _hell,_ even his rigid shaft.

 

Before he even realized it, Baekhyun was looking— _examining_ him. **“I’m sorry,”** he said as he touched Chanyeol’s wounded skin from his bite. **“I didn’t know what I was doing.”**

 

** “Do not worry, love. It doesn’t hurt. Besides, you should look at yours.”  ** Chanyeol smiled as he traced every bruise and bite with the rough pad of his thumb. His other hand settled on the curve of his waist.

 

Baekhyun’s hands around the tall male’s neck unwrapped themselves and inched downwards, stopping at his broad chest. He began washing his abdomen from the mess that they made when he realized—

 

** “Ah!”  ** Chanyeol groaned almost instantly as soon as he got a hold of his erection.

 

** “You’re still hard though.” **

 

** “It’s fine. I’m fine—D-Don’t! Ah—grip too _hard_.”  ** He croaked out but Baekhyun paid no heed and squeezed lightly. His eyes shut quickly as his cock was tugged by soft palms. **“Baekhyun!”** he grunted and both hands were now holding his waist as Chanyeol bucked forward.

 

Almost breathily, Baekhyun whispered beside his ear. **“I want it inside me.”**

 

Chanyeol was unable to answer and Baekhyun pressed a kiss on the corner of his lip, looking up at this gorgeous male against him. **“Chanyeol, _please._ ”**

 

Chanyeol mumbled incoherent sentences one after another before settling for an **“Alright.”**

 

Baekhyun wore a pleased smile as he stood up, water trickling sensually down his curves to his thigh and legs. Chanyeol followed him with a starving gaze as the prince turned around and sat on the tall male’s lap, his cock in between his plump cheeks. Hips were grinding against Chanyeol, the cleft of Baekhyun ass rubbing the length of Chanyeol’s meat. Rough hands gripped his full hips, probably trying to stop his actions but Baekhyun wasn’t having any of that.

 

Chanyeol stared and waited on bated breath as Baekhyun hovered at the tip of his shaft. His hole was still gaping slightly due to the effective preparation of Chanyeol’s thick fingers. He lowered down his hips until his hole sucked the tip in. Soon, the tight heat inched down further and engulfed the mushroom head. Chanyeol’s chest was heaving as he panted deliriously. Sweat was dripping. Red locks matted on his forehead. Temperature was rising inevitably when his lovely prince sat until he was buried to the hilt.

 

But it seems that Chanyeol wasn’t the only one affected because when Baekhyun rested against his chest, he found immeasurable hunger and need in those gray eyes of his. Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his small waist and pulled him closer. His feet was flat on the tub and his legs were bent to have some kind of leverage. Soon, hands were on the Prince’s thick thighs and spread them far apart, hooking each of his arms to secure the prince in place.

 

** “Breathe, my sweet.”  ** Baekhyun released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was too preoccupied on how full he was to notice the position he was in. _Exposed_ and _defenseless._

 

His walls clenched around Chanyeol in anticipation as he delivered the first thrust, magically hitting his prostrate along the way. He bucked his hips forward until he gained a maddening pace of push and pull. Baekhyun found himself moaning and grabbing for the nearest object—the rim of the tub—as he was subjected onto Chanyeol’s frantic pounding.

 

As he rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, he craned his neck and looked up the glass ceiling and saw their reflection. He could see vividly how his skin was littered with bruises and bites around his clavicle and chest—how he seemed vulnerable and helpless as he fell from grace. His expression was nothing but concupiscent as he watched this licentious scene unfold. Here he was—a prince known for grace, elegance and sophistication. A prince loved by many inside the palace. A prince who _now_ willingly surrendered himself to Chanyeol, willfully spread his legs for his lover and allowed him to take him as he would like. The same prince who walked with grace was now thoroughly ravished as shots of sharp pleasure fired up his spine.

 

** “Do you like this, _Baekhyunnie_?”  ** Chanyeol whispered darkly before nipping on his earlobe.

 

** “Y-Yes— _god!_ I l-love it—ah, Chanyeol!”  ** Baekhyun brokenly moans as his body followed his lover’s movements. He moaned wantonly as his cock prodded deeper inside his cavern. Water was squelching inside and filling him up as Chanyeol pulled until only the head was in and forcefully slammed forward to the hilt that would have took Baekhyun doubling over if not for Chanyeol’s hold.

 

** “You make me so goddamn crazy about you.”  ** He growled, his chest rumbling.

 

Baekhyun wanted to say that he wasn’t the only one but his mind couldn’t form a proper sentence at the moment with him being pounded like a rabbit in mating season. To be honest, his sight was getting blurry and surrounded by a black haze. Hips were still relentlessly hammering and Baekhyun’s voice gave up on his continuous loud moans and screams as it broke and turned into silent ones. _Damn_ , he was feeling too good.

 

Chanyeol was getting a little bit worried about his prince but his arousal only heightened every time he saw the look on his face that he couldn’t think of anything but to chase his euphoric ending—Baekhyun was close and he knew it but Chanyeol was still damn far. Baekhyun was limp against his hold, making it easier for Chanyeol to move and slam his shaft against his tight walls. Water was splashing inside the tub from his forceful pace that had Baekhyun crying for mercy. Tears were trickling down his cheeks one by one as he felt the tip of Chanyeol’s cock assault the spot that makes him weak in the knees. 

 

Chanyeol relished in the feeling of Baekhyun swallowing him and giving him a warm welcome. Suddenly, the petite male emitted a painfully seductive moan of Chanyeol’s name. His eyes were shut tight and his grip on the rim of the tub was hard. He was winding up tighter and tighter, closing in on Chanyeol’s cock as he chanted his lover’s name in quick staccatos. He panted deliriously above Chanyeol until a long drawn moan escaped his lips in the form of his name. After that he was whimpering gibberish—his hands were now gripping his arms tightly and nails were digging at the skin. But Chanyeol’s pace did not falter at all, he even went deeper—if that was even possible— _so deep_ that if this continued further, then they might be connected for the rest of their lives.

 

** “You swallow me good, love. You make me feel so good.”  ** Chanyeol lightly nipped at his earlobe. **“Let me see your eyes, love.”**

 

Eyes fluttered open and Chanyeol saw two gray orbs clouded with desire and rimmed with tears. **“You look so beautiful.”** Chanyeol cooed before placing a kiss in between his eyes. 

 

** “C-Chanyeol _please…please, please, please_.”  ** Baekhyun begged, breathing harshly.

 

Chanyeol was quick to shush him. He pressed a consoling kiss on the corner of his lips. **“I know.”**

 

Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s thighs and went to hold onto his waist instead. He brought their bodies forward and Baekhyun wobbly placed his knees and palms flat on the tub as Chanyeol lurched forward, burying himself deeper inside Baekhyun. The latter whined at their new position. _It was impossible._ He could totally feel how thick and impossibly long he was between his cheeks and inside his walls as he pulsed. The prince’s eyes rolled at the back of his head as Chanyeol’s thrusts rampaged inside of his slickened walls in a brutal force. Chanyeol’s name was butchered as it escaped Baekhyun’s lips in a broken wail. He could feel his lover’s precome and water leaking out of his hole as his meaty cock slams in without remorse.

 

With a quick roll and slam of his hips, Baekhyun’s walls were clenching in waves, his body jerked involuntarily and his arousal that was heavy between his legs tightened and released thick spurts of semen. Chanyeol was still thrusting, taking an advantage over his clenching walls and Baekhyun seemed to be going mad with it. His body was rigid and stiff as it continued to jerk violently. He was too sensitive to receive another onslaught of Chanyeol’s pounding but the redhead didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

 

** “Chanyeol—wait! Chan—ah! Hngh!”  ** he cried out as he begged. **“please—oh, oh god!”**

 

Baekhyun’s body literally shook against him and the petite man was damn screaming in another language. Chanyeol was careful enough change their position, grabbing Baekhyun by his torso—the man wailed as his rough hands grazed his nipples—and manhandled him around until Baekhyun was straddling his hips and they were chest to chest. His dick was still releasing copious amount of liquid by the time Chanyeol’s cock aligned at his entrance and swiftly entered.

 

The prince was a mess. He was shaking so badly that Chanyeol had to hold him tight when he thrusts upwards. His walls were still clenching and unclenching around his cock as his orgasm was prolonged by Chanyeol. The prince ran his nails through his back as Chanyeol didn’t stop his ruthless thrusts.

 

** “Chanyeol!”  ** the prince wailed as he perfectly hit his prostrate. **“J-Just for a moment—ah! Please, please, _please!_ ”**

 

But the redhead can’t stop now that he finally had a grip of the ropes of his orgasm. He was there, a little more and he’ll be there joining Baekhyun.

 

** “I’m sorry, love. I-I can’t stop now.”  ** He groaned, his hold tightening around Baekhyun.

 

The prince was awfully hysterical with the way he was crying and thrashing against Chanyeol’s hold that secured him in place. His dick felt like bursting at any minute now. He was in too much pleasure—practically drowning in it. Thankfully, his ass stopped clenching involuntarily but he was still feeling another pending orgasm in the way. Baekhyun doesn’t know if his body can handle it—much less his dick. He knew he can’t do anything about his situation as his pleas simply fell on deaf ears. He felt like a ragged doll, unable to do anything but to take in Chanyeol’s thrusts.

 

** “Chanyeol.”  ** Baekhyun sobbed as electricity was shooting up his spine. His eyes were wide open as he felt it again. The sheer pleasure of a bite of an orgasm.

 

Chanyeol was almost there, rutting impossibly fast inside Baekhyun. His walls were behaving for awhile now but then, Chanyeol slams in hard and like a trigger, they were clenching and unclenching hard like a pulse. Baekhyun blatantly moaned an agonizing sound as he comes again without a warning. 

 

That was the last straw for Chanyeol as he drew back and slammed in with equal force. He held Baekhyun tightly as both of their bodies shake from their orgasm. Chanyeol was releasing white ropes after another and Baekhyun was clenching around him, milking him for all its worth.

 

Once their breaths were even and their hearts stopped beating furiously—once Chanyeol’s cock softened and was flaccid enough fall out of Baekhyun’s hole on its own—once thick globs of semen and water trickled down the cleft of Baekhyun’s ass and through his balls, Baekhyun spoke. **“Please don’t do that again, love. I think it was quite a feat to have my sanity still intact after that.”**

 

Chanyeol chuckled lightly as he caressed Baekhyun’s hair. **“I’m sorry, love. Should I make it up to you then?”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol did make it up to him—this time in Baekhyun’s chambers. It was slow and full of whispered praises and sweet nothings as they made love that night and took the boat to paradise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up the next morning, dressed in new clothes. He felt so light as his eyes fluttered open and sunshine greeted him from his curtains that is until he noticed that Chanyeol was gone beside him. Baekhyun tried to sit up without feeling like he had been ran by 12 horses—which he did felt like it. He found a note next to a warm tea with what it seems like medicine for his tired body.

 

_ ‘Take this,’  _ it read. _‘it will ease your body of pain. My apologies if you woke up finding me missing. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. Besides, I will be waiting for you at breakfast. Be sure to go straight there. I will be waiting, love. Sincerely yours, Chanyeol.”_

 

Baekhyun smiled at his thoughtful words and quickly drank the tea. He regretted it soon after it had burn his tongue. He blew the surface of the tea and slowly drank the medicine with it. He, then, heard a knock.

 

** “Come in.”  ** Baekhyun said, nearly finishing his tea.

 

** “Your Highness, we were told by his majesty to deliver the flowers sent by other nobles to your chambers.”  ** The servant said before bowing his head. 

 

Confused, Baekhyun placed the cup on his table. **“Flowers? For whatever reason?”**

 

** “Congratulating you for your engagement, your highness.”  ** The servant said simply as he placed a basket of gardenias on his round table.

 

His answer caught Baekhyun off-guard. **“My w-what?”**

 

** “Your engagement to the Prince of Fervidour. It was announced last night at the ball, your highness.” **

 

Baekhyun felt his earlier bubble of happiness burst. A dreadful feeling crept over his body as the servant continued.

 

** “You were quite a sight to see last night, your highness. You were glittering with happiness as you danced with your betrothed.” **

 

Confusion flooded Baekhyun’s mind. What was he saying? The prince couldn’t understand a single thing he had mention.

 

** “But I never danced with him. I never met him!”  ** Baekhyun replied as if he was insulted. He stood up, angrily. It was rare to see Baekhyun in instances like this. Only something despicable and unbearable would it take for the kind prince to react like this. The servant cowered in fear.

 

** “But y-your highness, both of you were kissing on the dance floor last night. I was beside the king when the prince asked for his majesty’s blessing and permission to dance with you.”  ** Baekhyun’s head whipped over the servant’s direction, scrutinizing him whether he was lying or not. **“The king said his name was—”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ “Ah, Prince Chanyeol!”  _ ** _ King Baekho’s eyes crinkled with happiness as he spotted the Prince of Fervidour walking towards him. _

 

_ Chanyeol bowed respectfully. The king motioned him to straighten up, reminding him that he would soon be his father-in-law. The king ordered his servant to give the prince a drink but the latter politely refused and stated his purpose for approaching the king. **“Your Majesty, can I have your permission to dance with Baekhyun?”** _

 

_ Granting the permission to dance with Baekhyun was also granting the male’s permission to wed him. A tradition of the annual Harvest Ball and something that the king had given him the moment he sought out for help from Fervidour. It also meant revealing his true identity to his beau—something of which Chanyeol truly dreaded to happen. _

 

**_ “Have you already told him, son?”  _ ** _ Baekho asked. _

 

**_ “I am intending to do so, Your Majesty. But I am quite afraid of the consequences of my actions.”  _ ** _ A bitter smile escaped Chanyeol’s lips. **“I have deeply fallen in love with your son as he has with me.”** _

 

_ The king placed a comforting hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he smiled to him like father. **“This isn’t completely your fault, Chanyeol. It is mine too. I know that stubborn child of mine. He will do what he does best—being stubborn—but I guarantee that he’ll forgive you and understand what we had to do once you have explained everything. Just show how much you care and love him. After all, actions do speak louder than words.”** _

 

_ Chanyeol smiled. There was no point in lying to him about his identity. But when he thought about what would his reaction be, he just crumbles into pieces helplessly. _

 

**_ “Now go and dance with him. He has been waiting for you.”  _ ** _ King Baekho pointed where his son was with his index finger. Chanyeol bowed and went on his way to Baekhyun.  _

 

**_ “Chanyeol.”  _ ** _ The king called out and the said male stopped on his tracks. **“Take care of my son.”** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was even more confused. He’s lost his footing and composure as he fell onto the mattress of his bed. _Chanyeol? A prince?_ But, he said—he said—he lied?

 

** “Your Highness, the general sent you a letter along with the flowers.”  ** The servant said as he handed Baekhyun the envelope and quietly walked out of the prince’s chambers, leaving Baekhyun staring in space as he finished reading the letter.

 

_ My dearest nephew, I would like to give my best wishes to you and your husband-to-be. I will be visiting you soon. _

 

Baekhyun broke down in tears as the matter at hand was confirmed. But why would his lover do this? Why would Chanyeol of all people—do this to him? He couldn’t have misjudged his character. Chanyeol was sincere and his eyes never lied. What would he gain from all of this?

 

Then, suddenly, the workings of his mind clicked as everything fell into place.

 

** “O-Of course, he knew. I told him.”  ** Baekhyun cursed himself for opening to a total complete stranger. The tears on his eyes fell as he shook with realization. **“I thought—I thought you were different.”**

 

Chanyeol didn’t love him for him. He loved him because he wanted to have him that same way as all of his previous suitors. He knew Baekhyun wanted love. That explained why he was so good with archery and riding horses—even his clothes last night. A commoner wouldn’t be able to afford what he wore last night.

 

Standing up, Baekhyun angrily wiped his own tears and his feet moved to their own accord. He paced through the hall and went to the throne. Without any hesitation, he opened them with a loud bang, startling the King and his advisors in their heated debate.

 

The King stood up from his throne, perturbed by his son’s behavior. All of the scholars and servants inside the room was looking intently at Baekhyun as he shouted, **“Is it true?!”**

 

Rage was surging in his veins as he glared at the man that he considered his father. When he hadn’t heard an answer from the king, Baekhyun bellowed, **“Is it true that the both of you conspired behind my back?”**

 

Alarmed, the King quickly ushered the people inside out. Rumors will be floating out and if any of their conversation leaks, it will be the end for him.

 

Baekhyun scurried past them to get to the king. **“Tell me!”**

 

** “Stop shouting.”  ** The King’s measly attempt of calming him down did not work as Baekhyun continued to demand for answers.

 

All it took was a **“Yes,”** toconfirm Baekhyun’s worst nightmare. A sob escaped past his lips as he broke down together with his crumbling walls. **“He is not at fault, Baekhyun. Listen to me.”**

 

** “I had to do it, son.”  ** The King tried to explain. **“You had turned down every attempt of marrying the nobles I had picked.”**

 

A whimper came out. Hurt was inevitably showing more vividly on Baekhyun’s face. His hands shook with betrayal as he looked at his father. **“Am I a burden to you, Father? Why are you so desperate in getting rid of me?”**

 

King Baekho moved to pull his son into an embrace but Baekhyun was quick to swat his arms away. **“I had no choice. I know I did wrong.”**

 

** “What you did was unforgivable!”  ** Baekhyun yelled.

 

** “It was the only way to save our kingdom! It was an act of political sacrifice!”  ** The king knew after what he said, Baekhyun would never look at him in the same way anymore. He looked so pained, if not, even more. Baekho regretted what he said but he knew he could never take it back. Not when Baekhyun was already closing all of his doors on him.

 

** “Baekhyun—I—” **

 

** “I was never important to you. How could I even call you a father?”  ** Baekhyun said in intense repugnance. **“Ah, right. You never were.”**

 

And with that, he turned around and exited the room. He didn’t spare the King a single glance. He didn’t see him clutching his chest in pain as he fell on the shiny floor.

 

His footsteps were quick and had the intent to waste no time. Soon enough, Baekhyun reached the edge of the garden and weaved his way through the center. Muscle memory already working as he mindlessly walked on his bare feet.

 

He found Chanyeol waiting for him by the pavilion. As soon as he saw the prince, Chanyeol waved at him in the distance. His face was happy but morphed into a confused one when he saw how much Baekhyun was crying. Suddenly, he had an inkling of what was happening.

 

Chanyeol approached him carefully but Baekhyun held out his hand and slapped him with all his might. Pain came first before shock as his left cheek stung.

 

** “I trusted you.”  ** It came out quiet and almost a whisper but Chanyeol had felt the turmoil layered beneath those words. Fear was grabbing his heart and gripping it so tightly it was suffocating him. His eyes were watering as he saw how broken Baekhyun was. He must’ve found out about it from someone else. Chanyeol was ready to confess and explain everything but every time he sees Baekhyun’s peaceful and happy face, words wouldn’t come out. _This must his punishment, right?_ For even lying in the first place.

 

** “I gave you myself.”  ** Baekhyun seemed so tired and exhausted. His body became limp as Chanyeol locked his eyes with the prince. He was struggling to hold his tears. The look of pure betrayal was written all over his face. His hands clenched into fists before they hanged lifelessly on his sides.

 

** “Baekhyun—”  ** Chanyeol tried to hold his hand but the smaller male wasn’t having any of it. He smacked it away from him. Chanyeol’s face paled from being shot down by Baekhyun. He was so afraid of losing him, his hands were shaking.

 

** “I gave you everything.”  ** Baekhyun gazed up at the man before him. His index finger stabbed Chanyeol’s chest to where his heart would be and slowly said, **“I loved you so much. How could you do this?”**

 

Chanyeol watched him burst into tears. Hurt and pain washing over him. He finally had Baekhyun’s hand after struggling to hold it. The petite male seemed not to care anymore as he wept silently. **“Baekhyun, _please_.” **

 

Chanyeol can’t seem to find the words to explain himself and it was frustrating him to no end. His lover’s whole figure was trembling with tears. The redhead felt his soul withering in seconds.

 

** “How can you lie like this, Chanyeol? How can you use me for your own means?”  ** Hysterical, Baekhyun began pounding his chest as Chanyeol hugged him tightly.

 

** “I didn’t—I didn’t use you. My feelings—they’re all true.”  ** Baekhyun was thrashing against his hold but Chanyeol held tighter. **“T-The day I saw you—I—I already liked you. Believe me, _please_.”**

 

Chanyeol’s heart raced with incredible fear. This was it. All of his worst nightmares coming true. His eyes burned with tears as he pathetically tried to hold on to Baekhyun but the latter was closing all of his doors. Chanyeol thought that his heart couldn’t shatter more into tiny pieces until Baekhyun gave up to get out of his hold and sob against his chest. His whole body shook with heart wrenching sobs that Chanyeol was so ashamed of himself for doing this to him. His sweaty hand tried to caress his hair in hopes of calming him down.

 

** “Baek, please don’t cry. I’m _so_ sorry. But I meant every single ** **word I’ve said. I meant every single _‘I love you’_ —every single one of them. Please believe me. Love, please. _Baekhyun._ ” **Chanyeol consoled him but all of his attempts were in vain as Baekhyun sobbed even harder against his chest.

 

** “There—there must’ve been some mistake, right? This must be a horrible nightmare.”  ** Baekhyun pulled away from him. His face was swollen and his cheeks were wet with tears. Chanyeol only felt even worse when Baekhyun kept denying what was happening. He wished it wasn’t true. But the way Chanyeol was looking at him so laden with guilt haunts his soul. It felt as if he was continuously splashed with ice cold water. **“Tell me this is a nightmare. Tell me it isn’t true.”**

 

** “Listen, Baek.”  ** Chanyeol started, grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s wrist before he escapes. Baekhyun only saw painful confirmation as Chanyeol looked so painfully guilty. He pinched his nose bridge with his thumb and index finger. Frustration and betrayal seeping right out of him. **“I hid my identity—it’s true. I was going to tell you but I never had the courage and the timing was—Baekhyun, please!”** Chanyeol begged him to listen but Baekhyun had enough. He couldn’t take anymore of his words. **“But all of the things I showed—all of the words I said and my feelings _are real_.”**

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were pleading Baekhyun to believe him. _No, I can’t do this. I can’t trust him._

 

** “When I asked you who you were, why didn’t you tell me the truth?”  ** Baekhyun breathed, waiting for his answer.

 

** “I-I didn’t tell you because I liked you so much when I first saw you—I know that’s not a reasonable answer but when you told me about your suitors, I knew you wouldn’t even give me a chance.”  ** Chanyeol saw Baekhyun shaking his head in disbelief. He was panicking inside because he, himself, couldn’t believe how pathetic and foolish he sounds. **“When my father said that I will be marrying you, I disliked it. How could I even do something I didn’t even believe in? So I came to try and convince you to refuse but I saw you—”** Chanyeol paused. Flashes of that day ran through his mind. **“I don’t know, Baek—but—when I saw you, everything—everything just felt right.”**

 

Chanyeol was holding on to a little thread of hope inside that Baekhyun would believe him even though, everything he said literally doesn’t make any sense.

 

** “But you had so many chances to tell me the truth, why didn’t you?”  ** Doubt manifested in every word he uttered, Chanyeol felt so ashamed of himself at this point.

 

** “The second time I visited you, your father had called for me. Somehow, he knew that I visited you. I told him I am willing to tell you the truth but he said no.”  ** Baekhyun pulled his hand away. His mind was shutting down every single word. Nothing seemed to sink in. But there it was, the truth—coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He had no intention of telling him.

 

** “Stop, please.”  ** Baekhyun felt his insides weakening like he’s been stabbed over and over again. Chanyeol tried to speak some more but Baekhyun wasn’t having any of it. The redhead’s fear completely overtook his whole body as he saw how lifeless Baekhyun’s eyes seemed to be. He wasn’t even crying anymore. He was just staring into space.

 

Chanyeol cupped his cheeks, trying to make Baekhyun look at him. He saw how he had given up listening. It hurts so much. Pain was just there, eating him and his conscience. Chanyeol felt that he broke Baekhyun.

 

** “Baekhyun.”  ** Chanyeol looked him in his eyes, sight blurring every now and then from tears welling up. **“I’m sorry.”**

 

He kept repeating his words until he stopped when Baekhyun spoke. **“Please, leave. I don’t think I can bear to see your face again.”**

 

** “Baek,”  ** Chanyeol said, pleadingly but the said male only shook his head. **“Love, please. Don’t do this.”**

 

** “I don’t want to see you.”  ** He whispered. His eyes finally locked with his. **“I don’t want to be with you.”**

 

Chanyeol can’t bring himself to look so he opted to embrace him tightly. Every word Baekhyun had uttered was hurting him. It was so painful. **“Baekhyun, please. Don’t say these things.”**

 

He tried to remove his grip but Chanyeol was much stronger. He buried his face on his neck as he sobbed pathetically, string of apologies coming out of his mouth. **“ _I love you too._ Is that what you wanted to hear, Chanyeol?” **Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol vigorously shook his head. It was all too much. **“Both of you made sure that I’d fall so hard—that I’ll be too sick with love so that I’ll blindly marry you in the end. Am I right?”**

 

** “No, Baek. It isn’t like that.”  ** A frown has been permanently etched on his lips as he, once again, denied. He felt his body giving up. His chest was pounding painfully. Everything felt constricting.

 

** “You’re the worst of them all. I don’t think I ever met someone as foul as you.”  ** Baekhyun forcefully removed the arms wrapped around him. Chanyeol was looking at him—pleading. **“You disgust me.”**

 

** “Baekhyun, please give me another chance.” ** Chanyeol took both of his hands and pressed a kiss as tears continued to flow. He whimpered as he stared tearfully at Baekhyun’s blank face.

 

** “A chance? For what? For you to lie again?” ** his smile was resentful and bitter as he pulled away violently from Chanyeol. **“I can’t give you another chance when you had just destroyed every bit of trust I had in you.”**

 

Chanyeol felt as if all of the air inside his lungs been forcefully knocked out of his system, like he’s been punched in his stomach. He felt his surroundings crumbling before him as he watched Baekhyun’s eyes looking at him with such hatred before turning around, leaving him. Pain was coursing through his veins. He felt as if he’s been repeatedly stabbed with a sharp knife and it just kept twisting painfully. _He couldn’t take it._

 

A sinking feeling started when Chanyeol finally dropped to his knees as he watched Baekhyun’s retreating back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next few days were awfully long for Chanyeol. Although the prince made it clear that he didn’t want to see him, the redhead royal still visited everyday. But he wasn’t able to see Baekhyun for he stayed in his chambers all day. Time seemed to slow down whenever Chanyeol isn’t with him. He wasn’t doing too good either. He was still distraught. His face showed despondency every time he asks where the prince was. The answer were all the same. _He didn’t want to be disturbed._

 

His father raised an eyebrow and was deeply enraged when he knew about what happened—Baekhyun refusing to marry him. The king was so angry that he blamed everything on his son. In the end, he told him to do everything in his power to push through with the wedding. Chanyeol couldn’t bear another lecture about his incompetency that he stormed out. 

 

He visited Baekhyun everyday. Arriving in the morning and traveling home in disappointment as he didn’t even see his prince. He longed for him. But his pining didn’t bear fruit as his stubborn prince still refused to go out. Chanyeol was slowly losing hope. He needed help. From Baekhyun’s father.

 

With purposeful steps, Chanyeol reached the King’s chambers. The servants informed him that the King wasn’t feeling well but Chanyeol was desperate. The servants bowed and allowed him in, seeing the prince’s despairing face.

 

Chanyeol moved slowly. A small gasp escaped as he saw the state of the King. _Does Baekhyun even know about this?_

 

A servant in white emerged beside the king, holding a tray of what it seemed like medicine. He exits quietly as soon as he placed the tray on the table. The servant looked oddly familiar. He moved past Chanyeol and the prince caught sight of the scar on his left brow dragging along his temple.

 

Something inside Chanyeol’s mind knew he recognized this man but he dismissed it as he was out of his wits these past few days. 

 

** “Your Majesty, I didn’t know that you were this ill. Does Baekhyun…?”  ** Chanyeol asked and the King shook his head as a reply.

 

The King struggled to sit on his bed that Chanyeol had to help him. He reached for the cup with his shaking hand and Chanyeol had to hold the cup for him. But before the rim of the cup reaches the King’s pale and chapped lips, the door flew open and a female servant with a guard entered.

 

** “Your Majesty! The prince—he’s gone! Someone took him.”  **

 

The cup broke as it hit the floor. Chanyeol swiped his finger at the spilled concoction. He brought it to his nose and smelled the faint scent of poison berries. _Baekhyun!_

 

** “Do not let the King drink any more of that!”  ** Chanyeol bolted through the window and saw the suspicious man wildly running away on a horse with a carriage. _He’s getting away!_

 

Chanyeol made a dash outside the window, landing on the bricked roof and sliding from it. He ran towards one of the horses in the stable, mounted the beast and off he went with the royal guards tailing behind him. With fingers-crossed, he hoped that no harm would come to his beloved. Chanyeol clutched his necklace tightly as the other held the reins of the horse.

 

_ Baekhyun, I won’t let anything happen to you. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tears trickled down his usual rosy cheeks which had now paled with fear. Baekhyun struggled against his binds as the carriage rocked him violently from side to side. He hasn’t eaten appropriately for days and it was taking its toll on his body. Baekhyun felt too weak to move.

 

He had given up screaming for help. If he had continued to, he would lose his voice as he’s been crying for the past few days he was alone. Baekhyun looked nothing like the strong-willed prince that he was but more like a man who had completely surrendered in life.

 

_ Has his father been looking for him? _ Baekhyun doesn’t know. He thought that it was unlikely. He was a burden. He felt like he was burden.

 

The carriage came to a complete stop and Baekhyun doubled over, falling on his side. Groaning, he tried to free his hands that were tightly bound by a rope. His efforts were all in vain. A man opened the door and grabbed him by the hair.

 

He was his father’s servant—the one who took him. Baekhyun recognized him. He didn’t know exactly when he started working but he was sure that he was one of his father’s servants. _Why is he doing this?_

 

He was taken into a small hut beside a few more hut. There were masked men following him with their eyes. Some were sharpening knives, some were holding arrows and dipping them in a dark liquid. He reckoned that it was poison. Baekhyun looked at his surroundings until a gruff voice spoke, **“Don’t waste your time looking around. You can’t escape.”**

 

He shoved him on a chair and tied his torso against it. Fear squeezed his heart. **“What do you want with me?”**

 

The man did not speak. He simply took another chair, sat on it and took out his sharp dagger. He casually dipped it in a dark liquid as he glanced at Baekhyun.

 

** “What do you want?”  ** Baekhyun repeats, struggling. **“If you want gold, I can give it to you.”**

 

** “So it’s true.”  ** The man spoke, looking at the blade glistening in the light. **“The King has been keeping the gold for himself.”**

 

** “What?” **

 

** “He’s been keeping it in his pocket while his people are starving to death. He deserves to die.”  ** He threw his dagger at Baekhyun, missing him on purpose and sinking on the table behind him.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were shut tight, breathing harshly from relief. If the blade had pierced his skin, even just a little, it would surely cost him his life. **“But I can’t do that… _yet._ ” **The man continued, **“Not until his Excellency commands me to do so.”**

 

A hooded figure came into view. The man had a sinister smile on his face as he revealed himself. He was familiar. Similar ears. A fiery shade of red locks. Almost everything was similar except his gaze. It was cold and steely. He resembled Chanyeol but not his gentle eyes.

 

Judging from his appearance, Baekhyun knew that this was the King of Fervidour. **“Hello, Baekhyun. We finally meet.”**

 

** “What do you want from me?”  ** Baekhyun said, his voice wary.

 

** “Oh nothing much, just your kingdom. To have it, I just need your life.”  ** The man’s laugh had the hair on his body stood up in fear. Baekhyun was scared but most of all, he was confused. Surely to have what he wants, he should’ve took the King instead.

 

** “Confused, aren’t you?”  ** The man said. **“Ah, but where are my manners? I am King Chanwook of Fervidour and I plan to conquer this country by hook or by crook.”** Baekhyun glared at the King, hostility was apparent in his features.

 

** “You greedy monster! I feel sorry for the people you lead.”  ** He had said it with so much disdain in his tone but the King merely chuckled, finding Baekhyun very amusing. He had a sharp tongue even if he was tied pathetically to a chair. **“You wouldn’t have what you want. My father won’t let you!”**

 

The King eyed him, amusement transparently displayed. **“How sure are you that your father won’t? Or a better question is, how sure are you that your father _can_ stop me?”**

 

Baekhyun stopped at his words. The King managed to intrigue him enough for him to stop struggling with his binds. He looked up at him in confusion, worry actually sinking in. If something happened to his father, he wouldn’t hold back—that is, if he could get out of these ropes.

 

** “What do you mean?”  ** Baekhyun wished someone would find him, a royal guard, a servant—he didn’t care! He wanted to see his father to make sure he was safe. They haven’t actually talked after he had stormed out. He wouldn’t want something to happen to his only family, especially after they’ve fought.

 

Chanwook mockingly laughed at him for knowing so little. **“Do you know what every king’s weakness is, Baekhyun? His people. And if his people didn’t trust their ruler, what would happen to a kingdom? It would fall apart. Fortunately for me, I know how to manipulate.”** He pointed outside the window of the hut. **“See these people? They are the ones who want your father to be ousted from his throne. I happened to slip a few words that circulated among your people. That your father is pocketing all the gold in your kingdom.”** He paced the little space inside the hut, circling around Baekhyun.

 

** “My ears heard that they were quite angry but not as furious when your father was willing to give hectares worth of staple food for his son’s marriage being so inconsiderate of the people who would go hungry with the scarcity of proper food.”  ** He was now behind Baekhyun, whispering beside his ear. **“There was also this rumor that your father had fallen very ill—something that my faithful servant had taken care of for me.”**

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as a small gasp escaped his lips. His eyes began to water. _I am sorry, father._ How could he not know anything about this? What kind of a son is he? But then, something surged inside him that overpowered his guilt: anger.

 

** “You bastard! What did you do to my father?!”  ** he shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

The King laughed menacingly as Baekhyun let out series of curses thrown at him. **“Why did it have to be us?! Why, you bastard!”** Chanwook stared at him intently, leaning in so that they were face to face. Baekhyun stopped thrashing around as the King grabbed a fistful of his hair and smiled disturbingly.

 

** “Simple, Baekhyun. Eliminating your kingdom first will give me more gold as you had more to mine ever since this country had split into seven. More gold equals more power in conquering all of the other kingdoms. Then, I am one step from conquering the whole country of Patriam.”  ** His hard, steely eyes pierced through his soul. **“One could never be satisfied once they taste power, Baekhyun. Greed only grows.”**

 

King Chanwook knew that his captive was feisty but he did not see it coming when he spitted on his face, making him stumbled back from disgust. His henchman stepped to hit him probably from what he’d done but the King raised a hand while he wiped his face with the back of his hand. In a matter of seconds, his hand collided with Baekhyun’s left cheek. The impact of the slap had unbalanced his chair and he fell from his side. His head badly bumped on the floor.

 

** “You bitch!”  ** He spat. A kick was delivered to Baekhyun’s stomach, making him wince and cough. **“I tried to execute my plan in the most humane way. Build an uprising, terrorize ordinary people, poison your soldiers’ minds and your father would naturally turn to others seeing the insecurity in your kingdom. Marry you off and you’ll become king which would make it easy for me to eliminate someone like you who is so disinterested in ruling. But, you did not make it easy for me when you rejected every prince and delayed my plans—you never made it easy!”** Another kick on his ribs had Baekhyun groaning in pain. **“So I came and offered help to marry off my own son to you but you do have a knack of ruining plans, don’t you child? And now that stupid boy is now defying me because of you. Love? It doesn’t exist! It’s pure nonsense!”**

 

** “So here you are.”  ** Baekhyun heard a sword unsheathing. He ushered his henchman to bring him out. The man grunted in reply and brought his chair outside of the hut. A few people were now staring at him. Some had grim expressions. Some had amusement seen in their eyes. **“I should’ve done this in the first place. Killed the crown prince and took over the kingdom without you messing up with my child’s brain. I guess I was caught up and had too much fun playing with you all.”** The King brought the sword above his head, aiming to slash his head off.

 

Baekhyun felt a sense of numbness around him. _So this is how it ends?_ He closes his eyes—a tear escapes—waiting for the sword.

 

 

 

It never came.

 

 

 

Instead, he heard clashing of metals. His eyes opened quick and he saw Chanyeol and a few other men shouting and battling with each other. **“Chanyeol!”** The king stumbled back as the redhead prince shoved him away.

 

Baekhyun felt his eyes sting with tears. A new bud of hope blooms inside him as he saw Chanyeol’s face looking at him. **“Chanyeol…”** He finally broke down in tears.

 

A quick movement of his sword had freed Baekhyun from his binds. **“What are you doing, son?!”**

 

Chanyeol quickly faced his father, pointing his sword at him. **“I won’t let you hurt him.”**

 

** “So be it.”  ** The king signaled his henchman and the man bowed. **“Kill everyone who tries to defend the prince of Candour!”**

 

More men came out, ultimately outnumbering the royal guards and Chanyeol. The man with the scar lunged at Chanyeol with his sword. The redhead fought back, moving with the wind gracefully. Baekhyun looked over his right. One of the royal guards was splayed on the ground holding his sword. Baekhyun quickly took it and whipped his head over the King’s direction. Determined to avenge his father, Baekhyun swung his sword to which the king quickly countered.

 

Baekhyun growled with anger as he tried to maim for his torso. The King quickly dodged his attack, swinging his sword over his side. Baekhyun managed to evade quite thinly when the blade wounded his arm. His cry of pain did not go unnoticed as Chanyeol held him by his elbow. **“Are you okay?!”**

 

Baekhyun nodded quickly shielding Chanyeol from an attack of the King’s henchman. As both of them battle with their opponent, Baekhyun caught glimpses of soldiers being slain by rogues. They were badly outnumbered. It was painfully obvious. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s backs hit each other as they had swords pointing at them. They were now surrounded by the masked men. Hope was running thin and even more so was luck.

 

But just as when it seemed that everything is blurry, hooves of horses were heard in the background. Dozens of soldiers came pouring in that was led by none other than Jongin. Chanyeol was absolutely delighted to see him. He joined the battle just as dozen of soldiers did.

 

** “What the King did is fit for treason. He had tried to kill the Crown Prince and manipulated everyone at his will.”  ** Jongin shouted like a true royal. Soldiers of Fervidour fought against the men.

 

Chanyeol swung his sword against the man with a scar who was too shock to even counter his attack. He was badly injured his stronger hand which held the sword was badly slashed. Blood was trickling down the blade of his sword. He raise his left arm and took the sword, surprising Chanyeol with his skill.

 

Jongin fights alongside him. **“I have heard him, you know. He was plotting against Baekhyun this morning before he went out alone suspiciously. I heard about this place straight from this bastard’s mouth! News flew fast to neighboring kingdoms when your lovely beau was taken.”**

 

Jongin aimed for his chest but he had slashed his stomach instead. The man fell on the ground with a thud. **“Go to him. I’ll take care of this bastard.”**

 

Chanyeol smiled gratefully at his cousin before running to Baekhyun who was fighting three men all at once. Before he could actually help him, his father stopped him from doing so. **“How dare you.”**

 

Chanyeol did not reply and spoke through his actions instead. His eyes were flaring with hatred and disgust for this man. He tried to kill his Baekhyun. He will pay no matter what. He attacks but his father defends himself well. Now, Chanyeol’s skill with his sword was undeniable but the King was far more adept than him.

 

** “Stop this and I will spare you, Chanyeol.”  ** He swung his swords forcefully make it harder for Chanyeol to counter it when they clashed. The blade was close to his face and his arms were shaking, trying to hold him off.

 

** “You ungrateful kid.”  ** He spat on the ground as Chanyeol successfully shoved him back off his balance. But Chanyeol celebrated to early as the King stood up and maimed for his heart. Chanyeol countered but he was much too strong. Chanwook kicked him on ground Chanyeol doubling over as he winced in pain. The tip of the sword was pointing near his throat, ready to slit him anytime. Chanyeol had also lost hold of his own weapon as it glided away when he fell. If only he could reach it. **“You really thought you could defeat me. Ah, I didn’t know you were this pathetic. Risking your life for your love? I thought you knew better.”**

 

** “It’s much better to be pathetic rather than be as loathsome as you!” ** He yelled, raising the King’s temper.

 

** “You son of a—”  ** Before the King could even move, Baekhyun had already buried his sword to the hilt through the King’s torso, slicing through him in the process. He kneeled in shock as coughed up blood and faintly fell to his side, finally closing his eyes.

 

More masked men were dead on the ground as they were quickly overpowered by the soldiers but Chanyeol didn’t seem to care as he held Baekhyun once again in his arms. Fear finally subsiding.

 

** “Baekhyun,”  ** was all he could say. The said male clutched him tightly as a sob wracked through him.

 

** “Chanyeol.”  ** Baekhyun finally was hugging him. He felt happiness—like a ray of sunshine warmed him up on a spring day. **“I—I…”**

 

He had so much to tell him. How he was so sorry of his actions towards him. How despite everything that happened between them he still came to his rescue. How he still loves him and that it wouldn’t change as long as he lived. He loves him. _God, Baekhyun loves him so much._

 

Before he could even utter a single word, Chanyeol spun them around. It was quick but Baekhyun saw it clearly.

 

The man with a scar had a bow and an arrow. Despite him bleeding, he had managed to release one poisoned arrow with great precision. It sliced through the air and before Baekhyun could blink, it pierces Chanyeol’s back.

 

** “No!”  ** He wasn’t sure who yelled because his soul left him the moment Chanyeol fell against his body. Baekhyun reckoned that it was probably him. Because everything happened to have slowed down and muted until sound fades in and he hears himself wailing and crying against his neck.

 

Baekhyun was holding onto him for dear life. His mind was shutting down every thought of Chanyeol being harmed. **“Chanyeol. Chan—Chanyeol! Don’t close your eyes.”**

 

Chanyeol was in his arms as he pulled the arrow from his back, blood seeping out mixing with a dark liquid. Baekhyun pressed onto his wound as hard as he can. 

 

Baekhyun whimpered at his failed attempt. The poison had entered his bloodstream it only takes a matter of time—

 

** “No, no, no!”  ** Baekhyun quickly shunned the thought away as he tried to reassure Chanyeol that everything will be okay. **“Everything will be fine. I’ll take to our best healers.”**

 

Chanyeol’s face was pale as Baekhyun cupped his cheek with a bloodied hand. **“Chanyeol, please…”**

 

He weakly smiled. **“You really look beautiful, Baekhyun.”**

 

His hand slowly cupped his cheek, Baekhyun quickly held on to it. Tears were coming in streams, pooling at his chin and dropping like beads on his clothes. **“E-Even when you’re c-crying.”** Chanyeol thumbed away the tears. His gaze was becoming weak. The usual fire in his eyes was dimming. Baekhyun cried even harder.

 

** “Chanyeol, don’t leave me.”  ** Baekhyun begged as he felt him growing colder and colder. The redhead began coughing blood. The smaller man could only cry helplessly. **“No, please. Yeol…Chanyeol.”**

 

** “Baek, l-listen.”  ** His voice wavered as he spoke. He wheezed out a sound of pain as he continued. **“I—I love you so much.”**

 

Baekhyun could not bring himself to speak. Terrible pain spread through his body along with the fear of losing him. He whimpered helplessly as he rocked Chanyeol gently. **“Chanyeol…”** He can’t die. Baekhyun still hasn’t give him a chance to redeem himself.

 

** “Everything that I showed you, Baek. It was real. I really, really love you.”  ** Sincerity accompanied his words as Baekhyun teared even more. It was too painful he couldn’t even find the words to describe it. A fragment of his soul is being chipped of with every breath of Chanyeol’s name and his pleas. **“I was glad I'm given a chance to be with you.”**

 

** “Chanyeol, don’t leave m-me. Stay, please _stay._ ”  ** A strangled sound escaped his lips as Chanyeol’s breath became more shallow.

 

** “I'm so sorry, love. For everything. For not keeping my promises.” **

 

A tear fell from his cheek as he finally closed his eyes and began his sleep that lasts for all eternity.

 

As soon as he closed his eyes, Baekhyun produced heart-wrenching cries that echoed through the place. Soldiers were staring gloomily at his cold body that was held tightly by Baekhyun. His face was buried on Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent. _Why? Why did it have to be like this?_

 

** “Chanyeol!”  ** A shrill and raspy sound came out of his mouth as he sobbed against his lover’s cheek, repeating the words _I love you_ over and over again. 

 

Jongin couldn’t bear to watch as Baekhyun mourned for his cousin. He turned around and wept silently for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun pressed a kiss on his cheek. Sorrow and grief hitting him harder than ever. _He won’t be seeing him ever again. He won’t be hearing his voice. He won’t be feeling his warmth._ Chanyeol was gone. He’s gone.

 

It just doesn’t sink in.

 

** “I love you.” **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Roses are tricky,  _ his mother would once say. They will grow to be very beautiful and enchanting once they’re properly taken care of but, you see, when they bloom—when they seem to be at their prettiest, people would want them for themselves, lust for their beauty. To protect themselves, they grew also thorns. So that, if a person sets his eyes on a rose—even if it had thorns that would surely prick that person’s skin—and still picks it up without hesitation, without _the fear of being hurt,_ then, they are the ones who are truly deserving of one for they still held it in their warm hands and cherished it even if they had blood dripping out of their fingers.

 

His mother said that it was _true love._

 

 

Chanyeol bled for him.

 

 

Chanyeol bled for his rose.

 

 

Chanyeol did.

 

 

And that was true love.

 

 

 

_ End of Episode 3. _

**Author's Note:**

> Giving hugs and cuddles here!


End file.
